The third encounter
by adamkd
Summary: The year is 2158. After First contact war human race is struggling to coexist with alien species. So far all attempts have failed. But one man is about to change it. Prequel to ME games that won't involve original ME characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Ferbruary-2158**

It's been six months after the end of First contact war. Since then the humans relations with other species has been basically nonexistent. First wave of euphoria after discovery of intelligent life has faded and uncertainty replaced it. Are aliens dangerous? Should we trade resources with them? After long negotiations first 20 volunteers were sent on a mission known as The second encounter. It was supposed to show if coexistence with aliens is possible. Volunteers arrived safely and first news were promising. But mission was aborted 2 months later. Reason? It turned out that when you start a war with the first aliens you met (even if accidentally), other aliens will consider you primitive and aggressive. For their own safety volunteers were send back to Earth and attempts to join galactic community were suspended.

**October-2158**

"Whoohooo finaly," I yelled at no one in particular after closing the doors to my boss's office.

"Let me guess, he finally gave you that vacation." A young girl asked me.

"Yeah Melina. Take a good look at me because tomorrow, I will be on my way to Switzerland."

That got a small smile on her face. Mel has been a good friend to me since I got promoted to detective. She has a good sense of humor and has been my partner. DETECTIVE partner. She is a bit smaller than me has a short blond hair and athletic figure. Oh and the most amazing blue eyes I ever saw. Since I met her I knew we will be good friends. Now after two years she is like a sister to me.

"Well Daniel you deserve it." She says with a hint of proud tone in her voice.

I know I do. Our last case was so far my biggest and I was working two years without a break. Damn I wasn't even sick. After finishing the school I joined police. I guess I didn't want to be stuck somewhere inside, doing a pointless desk job. After two years of service I succeeded in detective tests. And well now I am here.

"Thanks. I only hope I haven't forgotten how to ski."

"Well you great sportsman you still got a mountain of paperwork to ski through. So don't stand there like an idiot but get moving."

That joke was BAD, but she is right. I have to finish it today. I looked at my desk.

Our office is in the building older them my great grandfather. But considering this it's not that bad. It's just a square room but there are four desks with terminals, TV and couch. Desk in the right corner next to window is occupied by Mel . She doesn't have any personal stuff on top of it. She says it's easier for her to focus that way. On the left side from Mel used to sit Jack. He was sort of my mentor when I first came here. He showed me a few tricks, like how to avoid paperwork and also a few things they don't teach you in academy. Two months ago he retired, took his stuff and as far as I know he is in Oregon with his wife. My desk was right behind his and was currently a home for thirty datapads. I sigh and make my way to it. At least I have a comfortable chair.

While I was looking through datapads I asked Mel: "Where is mister moody? "

She doesn't even look up from monitor and says: "He went to some investigate some body in metro. That should take him a few hours."

I 've been calling Peter Mister moody since I came. It's a bit childish of me, but I think he likes it. Pete isn't a bad guy but when he doesn't have his day you won't get out of him more than one full sentence per hour or he won't shut up. He used to work with Jack but now he works alone until we get some new reinforcements.

I looked at his table. Next to his terminal was an old pen ,he is collecting them ,for some reason. Also a sport magazine and photo of his wife and six years old daughter. Pete is forty-three if I remember correctly. Average figure and brown hair. Fuck I have to focus on my job. No more screwing around.

Three hours, two coffees and thirty datapads later and I'm finally done . Clocks say it's five and that means I can leave.

"Mel I think I had enough today. I still need to pack some things for that vacation and I'm fucking starving," I say rising from my chair.

Funny, I didn't even notice her moving to couch. She's watching some kind of reality show. But as I speak she stands up and comes closer.

"Yeah. Well, have a nice holiday. Don't break anything and take a lot of photos."

"Yes mum sure." After that we traded a quick hug and I left.

On my way down stairs I realize I didn't say goodbye to Pete. Well it's not like I'm leaving for long. Two weeks at max. If everything goes as planned, FOR ONCE, tomorrow at this time I 'll be already in my hotel room. It took me a couple more seconds to reach the exit. And another two minutes to my motorcycle. One year ago I caught guy trying to steal it. I sneaked behind him pressed my handgun to back of his had and started yelling at him. He was scared shitless, but I'm not that kind of person that is happy when he can sue someone so I let him go. After he promised he won't come close to my bike of course. Since then I have been a little bit afraid every day, that I won't find my motorcycle in its place. Today was no exception, but to my relief I find it right where it should be.

It feels good after a long day to ride the motorcycle. It's relaxing, but electric engine is simply not making that kind of noise old gas ones did. I heard it once in an old movie and I loved it. But whatever is better for the planet I guess.

After half an hour of avoiding cars stuck in Chicago traffic jams I'm finally at home.

My flat was given to me when I joined police. Nothing big just a small kitchen, bedroom, TINY bathroom and a living room. I took a look in the fridge.

"What do we have here … Hmm some milk, cheese aaand lasagna from yesterday. That will do."

I am not much of a cook but my meals are eatable and I am so hungry at the moment I don't care what it tastes like. As always I eat my food in living room while watching to TV. When I turn on the TV right away I'm looking at some old man explaining things about aliens.

Since the First contact war media just can't shut up about aliens. It's always turian this and asari that. I admit, it was interesting at first, but now it's just fucking annoying.

"Let's hear you out." I say as turning up the volume.

"… Doctor Lechov what can you tell us about possibility of coexistence with aliens?" Sexy reporter asks that old guy.

"Well, so far all of our efforts have failed. It's mostly because of that horrible misunderstanding with turians. I think that if …"

"Excuse me, but turians have already paid us reparations after Council ADMITED that they acted too harshly. After all, they were the ones that started it. Why are we seen as aggressors?" Damn that is a good question.

"You are probably talking about The second encounter mission."

"Yes, I am. As far as I know the mission has failed because of xenophobia and distrust from aliens."

"You have to look at the large image. The well-known and trusted council race attacks invaders and lawbreakers. They are met with opposition and after some time Council makes THEM pay reparations to some aggressive primitives."

Ou I think you put it too sharply man.

"So doctor, you think it's our mistake we didn't knew the laws of the aliens. We have never even heard of?" Yep he definitely overshot it.

"No, no, no. That's not what I'm trying to say here. I just think that many of aliens simply can't look at things from our point of view. They are not omniscient. But to answer your question: Yes I think that we'll be able to overcome our differences and work together. Maybe even in the near future"

That guy definitely deserves bonus points for being optimist. Though I'm not so sure I agree with him. I mean, people have been killing each other because of different skin colors, religions, opinions and so on. To be fair, it's much better nowadays, but it took us a long time to get to this point.

The debate went on forever and the next question was always wierder than the one before. And when the reporter asks about similarities between us and aliens I know what her next question is going to be. And I don't need to listen about interbreeding. Not now, not ever. So I turn off the TV and go to my bedroom. It's pretty big, at least compared to the rest of my flat. In the corner is my bed with luggage on top of it. Next to bed is cubicle and on the other side of the room desk with computer. And that is pretty much it.

I start to take down my clothes and soon only my underwear remains. After I freed my bed from the luggage I only have to do one thing before I can go to sleep.

So now I'm standing in front of a mirror in the bathroom brushing my teeth. Hmm I don't look half bad today. My brown hair is a mess as always, but I think it fits me. I shaved this morning so no beard. There are some small bags under my green eyes. But good sleep should fix that. As to my figure, I'm that kind of guy which eats as much as he wants and never gets fat. So my waist is slim and I'm generally in a good shape. What isn't that awesome is my scar. Some scars are sexy, but if someone shoots you with a revolver to chest… Well it's not exactly the sexiest thing ever. That is the main reason why I don't like pools that much.

After three minutes of brushing my teeth and thinking about Switzerland I am finally ready for some shut eye. I lie on my bed and take my smartphone. It's actually more of a computer than phone. And this one have some cool functions necessary for detective. Fingerprints scanner, access to police registers, hacking programs and the most importantly alarm clock. I set it at seven, then it's just turning off the lights and I am on my way to dreamland.

**Next day 3 a.m.**

"What the FUCK?" Just second ago I was sleeping. Now I'm not, because my fucking phone is ringing. I grab it and take a look at the display.

It says Jacob Stevens.

Stevens is basically my boss. He's head of entire murder investigation department. We write reports for him and he passes them higher to his bosses. It works also the other way. For instance if some important investigation is taking too long he gets the lecture about how he is supposed to do his job and the we get a lecture how are we supposed to do our jobs. He is also the one who approved my vacation. If he's calling me this early it means something is going on.

"Please just tell me I fucked up some report." I mutter and accept the call.

"Yes sir."

"Daniel please tell me you're still at home."

"Yes sir, but my shuttle leaves at nine. Is there a problem?"

"Look, I know you've been waiting for that vacation but I just got instructions from Arctus station. I'm not supposed to tell you details just yet, but I think that you won't catch that shuttle"

Well, I wasn't expecting THIS. What the hell is that guy talking about.

"Sir, what is this supposed to mean. You can't just cancel my …" when I think about it I had this kind of argument with him. Couple of times. And it's always the same. Two months ago, a date with a hot chick. NO A dead guy was found in the junkyard. Seven months ago, motorcycle trip in Canada. NOPE woman was found shot in her apartment, half eaten by her cats. Both times I was arguing with Stevens for half an hour. And both times I loose.

"… ahhh this is pointless. So what am I supposed to do?"

"There is an alliance official on his way to brief me. So far I just had to make sure you won't get too far away. You have paid time off until that official will want to speak with you. And Daniel, I appreciate it. I know you've been looking forward to that vacation."

"Yeah. Good night sir."

At least I have some time to rest.

**_Author note: I'm new to this so it would be really great if you could give me some advice. I'mw riting this to improve my English so I don't know how long it'll be. Or if I will ever get somewhere with this at all. Reviews would be great motivation. :D_**


	2. Chapter 2

BZZZZ. BZZZZ. BZZZZ.

"What the… oh right." I hate mornings. Like HATE. Every fucking morning I feel like if I slept on concrete while someone was dancing on my back. Just great. But Stevens hate when I am late so I should probably get moving. Breakfast first.

Hmm nothing in the fridge, except of some milk. It's cereals today then. I have to stop in a shop after work. I take the bowl of cereals to the TV. It's dumb to eat in silence.

Ten minutes after I ate the cereals and ten additional minutes of watching hockey match I turn off the TV. I'm already running late so just quick morning hygiene procedures and then put on some clothes. But there is a problem. Should I take my leather jacket or sweatshirt? Yeah, me and my problems. I keep staring at both for two minutes.

"I'm I really doing THIS?"

So I take one last look at sweatshirt and grab the jacket instead. It's made out of basic brown leather but fits me like it was made for me. And it looks good with my jeans. I'm not surprised that even three hundred years after they were invented they are still popular.

I'm ready to go now. Just one last check. Handcuffs-check, pistol-check, badge-check, smartphone-not present. Where did I …, oh there it is. On my bed exactly where I left it. And I have a message. Let's take a look.

From: Jacob Stevens

Stoll I just got some more info. That alliance guy will arrive on Saturday. Until then you're free to do whatever you want. Just don't wander far away. Because if WON'T be in my office at three o'clock I WILL personally kill you.

Two highlighted words in one sentence.

He must be serious. Also, what's with Daniel? Now he's just using my surname? I'm pretty sure that he called me Daniel last time. Wait a second. Last time. I don't actually have to go to the work today. I could be sleeping right now if I wouldn't be an idiot and I didn't forgot. Nothing I can do about it right now, I'm already dressed so I can go to a shop and then I will think of something to do.

I don't pay much attention while shopping. Instead I'm wondering what's going on. This "alliance guy" who is he? What does he wants with me? I don't have anything to do with The Alliance. Yes, basically they're the ones who pay meb but that's all. My opinion is that every single politician is asshole that only cares about the money. Maybe it's not truth, but I have my reasons to think that.

One month ago I was investigating a murder of Alica Wayne. Twenty-one years old supermodel. She was killed by three shots to the stomach. Her friend found her body when she was checking on her, because she didn't show up in the photo studio. We interrogated that girl, but she didn't provide us with any useful information. No boyfriend, no family only names of the girls that wanted her job. But it was a dead end. Until Mel got an idea that maybe she had "a sponsor". You know some old man with money, power and wife. If it would be true, we could have motives and suspects. And it was.

It turned out that one man from the studio she was working in loved her. So he was very observant. He told us that few days ago he saw her entering a black limousine with an old man. Thanks to his description of a man we were able to find out his identity. Old man was actually Senator Allan Bauldvin. Long story short we managed to trace down a bounty hunter that was paid to kill her. Unfortunately we didn't get any names out of him. He was later killed in a prison riot. One day before the trial. I would bet all my credits that the guy that paid him also made sure he won't talk. But with no evidence I can't do anything about it.

"Sir. Can I help you? Are you alright?" Old shop assistant asked me with a look of concern on her face.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry. It's just that you've been staring at the exact same spot for two minutes." Shit I got sidetracked a bit.

"I was just daydreaming for a second. But thanks for the offer. I think I should go now. Bye." I walk away quickly.

Let's admit it. It was embarrassing. But it seems I already have everything. One thing is great about modern shopping centers. You don't have to wait in lines like people did one hundred years ago. You can just walk through a doorframe like device that scans all of your stuff and then it's just about inserting a credit chit in the terminal.

Have you ever tried to carry two full bags of food while riding a motorcycle? No? Well I did and it was embarrassing to explain a doctor why I have a broken arm. Since then I always just shop in the nearest shop, which is about twenty minutes of walk from my flat. It's annoying sometimes, but today it helps me to clear my head. So when I come home I already have a plan.

/

First I called the travel agency and told them that I want to cancel mu vacation. They weren't exactly happy about it, but after some arguing they agreed to give me back half the credits I paid. Better than nothing. After I settled this I unpacked my bags. The ones with the food and with clothes for vacation. With that taken care of I think I can train a bit. I used to run seven miles every day and also train some basic parkour moves. That was before I became the detective. Now with all of my duties it's not even remotely that often. But today I have all the time I need to catch up. Something tells me that I won't feel my legs next morning.

**I know that so far nothing interesting happened, but I want to properly introduce characters and give you little background before I start with action and … stuff. It would really help me if you could leave a review. Also I'm sorry for grammatical mistakes. I know there is probably A LOT of them. **

**Thanks for reading this :D**


	3. Chapter 3

The last three days were … fun. After long time I finally had some time for myself. I managed to run fifteen miles every day and I've practiced some parkour moves. You know wallruns, vaults, cat leaps, … Just the basic stuff. But when you have to chase someone you don't need to know how to do backflip. Not that I wouldn't want to know how to do it. To be honest, I wasn't only practicing my shitty parkour abilities. I went to shooting range, artificial wall and I saw all the movies that are currently available in cinemas. It's not as good as skiing in Switzerland, but everything is better than pointless sitting in the office or examining rotting bodies.

I wake up at ten and I go to make myself some breakfast. Today is Saturday. I'll have my date with Stevens. Wohoooo. I don't know how I should feel about it. Finally I will find out what The Alliance wants with me. But do I want to know? THINK POSSITIVE GAT DAMN IT!

"Fuck!" I say when I smell my omelet burning. I've got to pay attention to what am I doing. Coz when I'm not, things like this happen. Or like a few days ago in that shop.

After my second breakfast is done I sit down on couch to watch TV. I swear that this is the only time of the day when that thing is actually on.

"…you THE FUTURE OF PERSONAL TRANSPORT." Oh great again that commercial about personal shuttles.

"With Blackhawk 1000 you won't get stuck in a traffic jam ever again. It can fly two-hundred and fifty miles per hour and is equipped with… " My god I hate that guy. His smug grin, annoying voice, tuxedo he's wearing. I hate every single commercial, but this one is especially annoying. Since people found out that there's this "rapid transit system" used on The Citadel they went completely crazy about personal shuttles. If it weren't for those thousands miles of roads that would be wasted, everybody would probably be piloting shuttle by now.

Ok, I've had enough. I switch to the music channel and listen to some songs while I eat.

**15:00 **

**Parking lot near the police department**

I'm running late. I knew it's not a good idea to try and train at the rooftop today. After one hour of running I wanted to go back home, take a shower and go to meet Stevens. But I got lost. I don't know how it happened, probably coz I was too occupied to pay attention where am I running. It took me half an hour to find my way down and I almost broke my leg in the process.

"Ok, I can still make it. I just have to park my motorcycle and then it should be just a few minutes of running. With luck Stevens won't even notice I'm late.

"HEY BOYS! Look what we have here." No, you've got to be kidding me. I turn around from my motorcycle to see four men approaching me. I never saw three of them in my life, but the one that's talking is an old friend of mine.

"Do you remember me you piece of shit?" Sure I remember him. He was trying to steal my bike a year ago. Why the hell does he have to seek revenge today?

"Sure, I remember you. After all, you're still ugly idiot like the last time we met." To be honest he's not that ugly. Better world would be scary. He's five inches taller than me and at least fifty pounds heavier. As to his face he is bald, unshaved and with HUGE bags under his steel colored eyes. Typical bad guy.

"You're going to regret that. Cop." He hisses at me, anger in his voice obvious. Maybe I should have stayed silent.

"C'mon you don't want to do that." I try more subtle approach. "You know I'm a cop. You could spend a long time in prison just by touching me. And I don't think you would like prison food." I hope he gets my point and leaves. I'm running late and don't have time for fights.

I know that he's not going to leave when he starts to smile.

"What, are you afraid cop? Don't worry. We'll be gentle right boys?" The "boys" laugh at that and one pulls out a telescopic baton.

"What exactly makes you think that I won't just shoot you."

That makes their smiles fade a bit, but not for long.

"Because we're an unarmed civilians. If you shoot us, our layers will eat you alive."

Fuck he's right. Well I wouldn't probably get "eaten alive", but they could drag my from court to court for years.

"Enough chit-chat. Larry he's all yours."

Larry the guy with baton closes the distance between us and raises the baton. But he's slow. And before he can even begin to swing it, I'm already holding his wrist. He doesn't have time to react before my elbow finds his windpipe. And while he's chocking I snatch his baton and hit him hard to the head. That's one down three to go.

This time they attack me at once. I manage to hit one guy's hand, when he tries to punch me. That causes him to jump backwards with pained expression. But I leave myself open from the right and get hit hard to the face. Before I can regain my composure a guy grabs me from behind. I do only thing I can think of. I launch my head backwards and from the sound of pained yell I conclude that I hit the guy's nose. Then it's just about turning and while he's distracted by his nose, I hit to the stomach with the tip of the baton. It sends him on the ground, where he stays holding his stomach. That's the second down. Only two to go now.

I almost get hit. Again. But this time I manage to sidestep right hook aimed for my neck. I look at my attacker. It's my old friend this time and he looks furious.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" For fucks sake, this guy is stealing cliché movie lines now.

I don't have time for witty reply, coz he charges me. Another right hook is aimed for my head. I block it by my forearm and he almost brakes it. Ok, note to myself: Don't try to parry his attacks, he is too strong.

Before he can try left hook, I grab his shoulder and headbutt him knocking him off balance. Just in time to catch a movement in the corner of my vision. The guy I hit to the hand is just a few steps away on my left. And he's holding a knife in his left hand. Just as he's about to stab me I spun around and kick him in the stomach and then land a quick hit to his head. Just as the first guy, this one goes unconscious too. That leaves only me and my friend. I turn to look back at him to see him pulling something out of his jacket. It takes me one second to figure out it's a pistol. By then he's already holding it and I'm too far away to disarm him. So I throw a baton at him and hope. Baton flies for a split of a second and then hits him straight to the face. That surprises him just long enough that I can grab the barrel of his gun and punch him to the wrist.

He lets go of the gun and leaves himself open. After my first two hits he's completely disoriented so my kick to the knee sends him down.

The fight is over and I win. But I have one question.

"Why did you come today after so long time?"

He looks up at me with defeated expression on his face. "I didn't come here to fight with you. You just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time."

I nod pick up his pistol and start to walk away. Then I hesitate turn around and pick up the baton from the ground and fold it. Who knows maybe it'll come in handy.

**As always, sorry for grammatical mistakes. Please leave a review. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

"Daniel? What the hell are you doing here? And what happened to your face?" Peter asks me as I open the door. Wait what?

"What's with my face? " I know I got hit by that guy, but it can't be that bad. I pull out my phone and look at the screen.

It's bad.

Under my right eye is a bruise as big as an egg. It must look like I got beaten up really bad.

"This? It's nothing, you should see the other guys. What reminds me that one of them was waving around with this." I say as I pull out the confiscated pistol and put it at his desk.

"Could you PLEASE check if it hasn't been used for some nasty business? I would do it myself, but Stevens is waiting for me."

Peter raises a brow at that. "What is this all about Daniel? I thought you went on a vacation. Instead you are here with some gun and looks like you just fought three guys and loose. "

Great. Because I have so much time for explaining. "Just check the gun Pete. I will explain it later. I promise." I don't wait for his reply and walk to Stevens door. It's really stupid that if you want to enter his office you have to walk in our office first. Because our offices are connected I see Stevens almost every day a week. Most of the time I don't mind it, but when he has a meeting with some super important guy he's acting like a fifteen year old girl before a date.

I knock first and then invite myself in. His office is like copied from old detective movies. There is one big desk with a terminal and a leather chair at one side and two simple office chairs on the other side. Room itself is not very big, but considering he only does paper work and answers the phones here, it doesn't matter.

I was hoping that they're still talking so I could just take a seat and wait for my turn. But when I enter, I see Stevens sitting in his chair and a man sitting opposite him. They both look at me at the same time. Stevens is looking like he's about to hit me, but then he notices my face and looks just angry.

The other man is roughly fifty years old with short blond hair, mustache and dressed in an expensive tuxedo. He must be that Alliance guy. To his credit he doesn't seems surprised at all by my bruise.

"I'm sorry, but as you can see I had a little accident on the stairs. I'm alright by the way." They both give me a funny look at that and then the tuxedo man rises from his chair and offers me a hand.

"My name is Gregor Jackson. Alliance expert in interspecies relations." Hmmmm what? Is this some kind of joke?

"Daniel Stoll, police detective. Confused to meet you." I say as I take his hand and shake it.

"Take a seat Stoll. Mister Jackson has an offer for you. If you can call it offer." Stevens says frowning.

So I take a seat and wait until Jackson does the same.

"So mister Stoll, …"

"It's just Stoll I'm not too fond of formalities." I interrupt him. In fact I hate when someone calls me mister, sir, gentlemen, etc. It makes me feel old.

"Ehm, ok Stoll. Straight to the point. A week ago there's been a secret meeting of the Alliance representatives and Council representatives. Council asked for reinforcements in a Terminus system. It seems that attacks of the batarian pirates are getting more frequent and so the Council wants more ships in that sector. We saw this …"

"Could you slow down a bit, please? Batarians are the four-eyed ones right? Scumbags of the galaxy." I should probably stop interrupting him or this will take forever.

"Yes batarians have four eyes, but no they only have the reputation of slavers and pirates. In fact they chose to be separated from the Council and average citizens are forbidden to leave Batarian space. Back to the point. Alliance thought that this is the great opportunity to fix our relations with Council a bit. So they agreed under one condition. We wanted to send another group of people to the Citadel. This time people with training, the ones that know how to deal with mental pressure. Soldiers. Council unsurprisingly disagreed. They claimed that it would just make human look even worse and won't do any good. And they were probably right. So after three hours of negotiations one senator got the great idea. We will send one man that will join C-sec officers."

Before I can ask he says: "C-sec is something like Citadels police department. I know it looks like a stupid idea to send only one man, but think about it this way. Not even the biggest xenophobe can say that humans are trying to overrun the Citadel and gain power. And with one of our own in the Citadel security we could make it a safer place for humans. AND maybe we could even show the aliens that we aren't just aggressive savages."

"I'm little bit afraid to ask, but who is this police officer supposed to be?" No, I'm not stupid. I know exactly who is this "police officer" supposed to be. It's just to make sure, because if he's not talking about me then I could embarrass myself in a next few seconds.

"Well at first there was supposed to be selection procedure, but Council offer was time limited so we had to choose quickly. Your record came in and you looked like a great candidate. Council approved our choice and here we are."

I still can hardly believe this. "Ah, ok. What if I say no? Will you choose someone else? Because I'm not one hundred percent sure about this. "

I was asking Jones, but it's Stevens who answers me "Of course no one will force you to go. But the deal has already been signed and there is your name all over it. If you won't go, mission will be aborted and you will piss of A LOT of powerful people that want this to work. They will want to take you down and sooner or later they will. And you will lose everything."

Fuck, Stevens wouldn't lie to me. If he says it's that bad then it probably is. I hate when someone is trying to blackmail me. This time it seems like there's no good choice just bad and even worse. Still… I don't want to go to some giant space station god knows where. I thought about it for a couple of times before. I mean I knew it's not going to ever happen, but like everyone else I wondered what it would be like. I promised myself that should the opportunity appear I'm going to take it. Now when there is an actual chance I will go, things feels different. More…real.

I don't say a world for at least five minutes and then I decide.

"I guess I don't have much of a choice here. I'm in."


	5. Chapter 5

I feel like shit. Right now all I want is to go home, lie in bed and sleep at least for two days. Last two hours I've been talking to Jackson, the alien specialist. He told me that I'm supposed to leave in three days. Mission will last for one year, if everything goes according to plan. Tomorrow he will send me some more instructions and books about alien habits. That took him about ten minutes to explain and the rest of the time he was talking about … well, basic bullshit I guess. How should I represent humanity, what I shouldn't do, blah blah blah. Who would have guessed that I shouldn't take drugs and have unprotected (or protected) sex with an alien. I stopped to listen to him after fifteen minutes. I swear I didn't heard answers to the important questions like:

What will I do with my flat? How will I get to the Citadel? And just why…

"Daniel, what were you doing in there for so long? Are you in some kind of problem?" Oh. I was so occupied with my thoughts, that I didn't even notice Peter. He's sitting behind his desk looking at me with worried expression.

"Yeah. I have a problem, but it's a long story and I'm tired." I say.

"You won't get away that easily. It took me one hour to check that weapon and find out it's clean. So you owe me at least a few answers."

Jesus Christ I'm not in mood for being questioned. But he's right I owe it to him AND I might not see him again for some time.

"Ahh ok then. Let's get something to eat and then we'll talk."

**Same day one hour later**

"… and that's it. I'm leaving in three days."

From the station we went to a nearby restaurant. Well maybe restaurant is not the best word. Buffet is more appropriate, because they only serve hot dogs and hamburgers. At least we didn't have to wait in line and because there aren't any tables we didn't even have to sit down. After two hours of sitting in Steven's office I don't want to see chair anytime soon. Instead we went for a walk. You know just two hetero guys walking and talking. It took maybe half an hour to explain everything from how I got my bruise to my long talk with Stevens.

"You know that's a good story, but I think it needs more explosions and unicorns." Yeah so he doesn't believe me. Not that I blame him.

"I swear it's true. Look at me, do I look like I'm fucking kidding?" I say as I look into his eyes trying to look convincing.

"No. You don't. God damn it Daniel. How long…" Good.

"One year. If some alien won't kill me or I won't do anything stupid." Honestly I'm not scared of getting killed. I'm scared of the aliens or more precisely of their behavior towards me. Will they hate me, look at me all the time or will they just ignore me?

"That's good news. I was getting worried, but when you put it this way… I think you'll be back by the end of the week. Because, you know, stupid idea could be your middle name."

I laugh at him. Maybe that's partially true, but he won't get away that easily.

"That is so insulting." I say faking anger. "I expect an apology in written form. Right here, right now because I've never did anything stupid in my life." Peter laughs and plays along.

"I'm terribly sorry I think I have mistaken you for someone. The man I'm talking about brought his date to the junkyard so he could investigate the dead body. You probably don't know what did that girl do when she saw the body?"

So that's how that date turned out. I brought that girl with me hoping that I will impress her. I didn't.

"Maybe that girl threw up, told him that he's an idiot and left." I say smiling.

"You see. You'll be back in no time. But until you come back, I think you'll need someone to take care of your flat." That's kind of unexpected offer.

"Well, well. Just seconds ago you were insulting me and now you want my flat?" It would be great if he will take care of it.

"My brother is looking for some place to stay. He'll pay you and take care of it while you are away. Seems like a fair business to me." That it is. I have met his brother a few times. He's ok guy maybe a little shy, but I think my flat will be in the good hands.

"All right then. Deal." One problem less.

"Great. How about we celebrate it?" Oh boy I will regret this night tomorrow.

For the rest of the night we talked about almost everything, but because we were drinking while doing so I don't remember a shit. The result is unsurprising. I got WASTED. I don't even remember how I did get home.

* * *

"OH GOD WHAT THE FUCK?" Something in my pocket is vibrating like mad and scaring the shit out of me. I quickly pull it out and my first instinct is to throw it away. But it's just my phone telling me I have a message. So I calm down a bit only to notice two things. First I can't read the letters coz my vision is blurred and second I need to throw up right now. I sprint to the bathroom and embrace toilet. For the next five minutes is the toilet bowl my best friend. When everything is finally out I shakily stand up. I can see better, but my head is still spinning like mad and thinking hurts. I lie down to the couch and just rest. When I finally feel better I get up and make a cup of coffee, which I slowly drink while walking towards my bed.

"Where the hell are you, you piece of shit?" I mutter. Yes, I'm impatient while having a hangover and? I swear I threw that phone over here when I was leaving. I take a deep breath and then another until I'm calm again.

"Here are you." I find it under the shirt. I must have thrown it down in a hurry. Surprisingly the message is from Jackson, but I still can't focus to read it all. Basically there are the names of the books and then some details about when I leave. Nothing that couldn't wait. One thing bugs me thou. That bastard told me that he will send it in the afternoon, not in the morning at … what time is it? …Two o'clock in the afternoon. Well it was a wild night. Shame I can't remember most of it.

**Same day nine o'clock**

After reading thorough four books about alien behavior and their habits I'm not worried as much as I was yesterday. It's good to know that they have weak spots too. And it has another bright side. After reading all this I think I won't make an idiot out of myself, by doing something insulting or inappropriate. Something like sticking my tongue on a turian. According to the book Turian way of life it's considered a great insult. Something like go fuck yourself.

These books aren't that bad. They are short and have a lot of pictures. If they would have five hundred pages each it would take me much longer to read them all.

So what now? It's too soon for packing. But maybe I should make a few calls. I take out my phone and scroll through the contact list. There are a couple of my friends from school, my ex-girlfriends and my parents.

I haven't talked to my family for three years. I'm not exactly on good terms with them because of some … disagreements with my parents. And the rest of my family: grandparents, uncles, aunts, etc. are either dead or I don't know them very good. But still even if I'm not on good terms with them they are my parents and maybe this is the last chance to say goodbye. Think positive! I'm just about to press call button when I remember the last time when I tried to talk to them. It ended like always and I was angry for two days. So instead of my parents I call Mel. Phone rings only a few times.

"Hi Daniel. Calling to tell me what is the weather like in Switzerland?"

"Well I can tell you what it's like in Chicago if you want."

"Ou. Was the shuttle canceled?"

"No, but my vacation was. I don't mind thou. Switzerland is full of turists anyway. I decided I will go somewhere more exotic."

* * *

**Author note: At first I wanted to make this chapter longer, but I decided otherwise. You see main purpose of this fic is to improve my English and for that it would be great if you could review. I enjoy writing this, don't take me wrong, but with no one to tell me what I do wrong it's pretty much pointless. So how about we make a deal. I get at least one review and I will make next chapter two-times longer.**

**P.S.: Hope you enjoy the story. :D **


	6. Chapter 6

**Author note: Ok I guess I will have to wait a bit longer for some review. Anyway Citadel is getting closer and closer. I hope the story will get more exciting once we get there. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

"More exotic? Africa?"

"No, only two more tries."

"Rio de Janeiro?"

"Just why would I go there. It's not even carnival yet." I know it's not fair. She doesn't have even the slightest chance to find out unless I tell her.

"Exotic. Hmmm. Oh, North pole." What the fuck?

"Yes. How did you know?" I will mess with her a little bit longer. After all she set me up.

"Really? NO. WAY. I don't believe you." Then why did you said North pole in the first place?

"But, it's true. Really. I'm going to help Santa wrap up the presents."

"Ha, ha, ha. Or should I say: ho, ho, ho?" Another bad joke? Just where does she get them from?

"Seriously now. How about I tell you tomorrow at lunch?" I don't have anything to do for tomorrow anyway. I want to see Mel's face when I tell her I'm going to Citadel. Jesus Christ! I was not supposed to tell anyone! I've completely forgotten about that part. Stevens told me that because this mission could be a great fiasco it's top secret. I have to call Peter and tell him to not tell anyone.

"Tomorrow would be great, but I'm in the middle of the investigation. Sorry." That's probably why she wasn't in the office yesterday. Wait a second.

"What case? Something interesting? Because I don't have anything to do for the next two days and I will gladly help. After all I'm your partner."

"Well I'm almost done with it. Camera filmed two guys beating the hell out of each other that is until one of them hit the other with a pipe. Just one blow to the head, but it was enough to brake his skull." Not exactly the most interesting case. If there's a recording it should be pretty easy to find the killer.

"That seems easy. Do you have the name yet?"

"No, not just yet. Quality of the recording is shit so I set the graphic program to clear it a bit. Hopefully it will be complete tomorrow and then it's only a matter of looking him up in the database." I don't understand it. It's 2158 already and there are still shitty cameras? Wake up people it's not 2013 anymore.

"Maybe I could help you then. You know with arresting. I love that part of our job." I will kill a day and help my friend. Who knows maybe that guy is a mountain of muscles.

"I don't know Daniel, you're supposed to be on the vacation after all. If something will happen to you there will be problems. Also what will I write in my report?_ Detective that was not supposed to be there got shot_. " Oh I didn't taught about that. I don't want to get her in some kind of problem. But still …

"Yes you are right. So what would happen if I will be just a random passerby? Will there be problems?" Mel laughs and if I should guess shakes her head.

"That would be coincidence like hell." Yes. "So if that is settled if you excuse me I'm tired and I want to go to sleep."

"Let me think about it. Okay. Good night."

"Thank you for your kindness. I will call you tomorrow about that arrest. Bye."

**Next day 14:46**

Mel phoned me ten minutes ago. She found the match in the database. Our killer is Jose Mason. He has a few criminal records for bar fights and one for robbery. I'm supposed to meet Mel in front of his apartment house. I'm just a few minutes away now and I can tell you this is a shitty district. I hope it won't take long, because I don't have an idea where I'm going to park my motorcycle. Yeah I found it. It was just where I left it two days ago, in that parking lot.

Here it is. And there's Mel, already waiting. Our police car right next to her. I stop behind it, kill the engine and take of my helmet. Mel is wearing a green sweatshirt and jeans today. Her pistol in holster on her right hip. It's standard glock like mine, but I prefer to wear mine on my right thigh. I lightly tap it to make sure it's there and then check my pocket for my new baton. I decided to take it with me coz it was pretty useful last time.

"You're finally here. Great." Mel says and smiles. I smile too while putting my helmet on bike. It's like the best thing about having a motorcycle. When you do something like this you feel like total badass.

"Yes and I'm starting to regret it. This place is a total shithole. I only hope my bike will be here when we get back." I don't exaggerate. Apartment house lokks like only thing holding it together is paint. Horrible shade of pink with a few balconies and even some old, rusty antennas on top of it. From a distance it looks like it's been abandoned for a long time. Surroundings are no better. If you want to get here (and you don't want to), you have to go around some old warehouses, through narrow dirty streets and around inn.

"Ok. Just what happened to your face?" You too Brutus?

"What do you mean? It's always been like this." I say as I walk towards the old safety doors with a door knob from one side and classic handle from the other. No need to tell from which side the knob is.

"Fuck what now?" Mel looks at me with a look of annoyance. I take a few steps back and look closely at the building. There doesn't seem to be any windows or grips within my reach. But this is an old building and old buildings used to have fire escapes. It's probably from the other side and if there is one, our problem is solved.

"Wait here Mel. I think I can get to the other side."

"Sure I will just wait here and do nothing. No way I'm coming in too." Oh she thinks I want to leave her behind.

"I'm serious Mel. What if he goes out just as we leave? And besides I will just get in and open the doors from the other side." I hope that will calm her down.

Mel sighs and then nods. "Ok then, but make it quick." Thanks mom.

"Don't worry about me." I say as I run away.

It takes me only a few seconds to the corner of the building. It stands right next to some ruined shop. And between is a fence. Luckily there's no barbed wire on top of it. I don't even slow down just bounce from the wall and over the fence. It took me some time to learn this, but it was totally worth it. Space between the two walls is narrow, but straight. No signs of fire entrance yet. This apartment house is bigger than it looks like. When it was new it was probably where the workers from nearby factories worked. Shame it end up like this. Finally I make it around another corner and almost run into stairway. Or better said, to what's left of it.

The remains of the stairway are rusty and basically falling apart. Most of the construction is lies next to the wall. Stairs, handrails even some garbage that used to be on stairway when it was still standing. The good news is that I can see an open window which isn't barred and I can probably get to it. The bad news is that it's on the fifth floor. What means almost seventy feet long fall if I make a mistake. I grab some part of the construction that is still connected to the wall and pull it. It moves a bit, but it should support my weight.

"You live only once." I mutter before starting my climb. I move up slowly, but steadily always holding myself on three spots. It's easy until I get to the third floor. I'm starting to feel my hands and construction seem to be more loose here. I'm holding the bars on the window with my hands while keeping my foots on some rusty parts of the "stairway". Problem is that I can't see any more gripes above me. The closest grip is another barred window on my right, but it's 5 feet away. I study it for a few seconds and after I decide it's solid enough I jump to it. I manage to catch the bars… and it starts to fall of the wall. My adrenalin raises and with all my strength I manage to push myself towards the edge of the rusty floor of the stairway. I catch it, but scratch my face in the process. I'm on the fourth floor now and the open window is just a few feet away. I pull myself up on the floor and it squeaks in the protest. God I want to get inside already. Finally I carefully stand up and stretch my hands to the window. I'm now just one jump away. Only one small jump and I'm inside or dead on the concrete. Stairway decides for me when it starts to squeak and shake horribly. So I jump, reach the frame of the window and rest my feet against the surface of the apartment house. Just in time because what was left of the stairway now lies on the ground.

"OH. MY. GOD. That was too close."


	7. Chapter 7

My heart is still pounding like mad. That's probably because I almost died a minute ago and running down the stairs doesn't help much. It's not like there isn't elevator here, but after I saw it I think that one close-dead encounter is enough for today. God something smells horrible here. The smell is a mixture of sweat, cigarette smoke and beer. Luckily there's only one more floor left. And at least this stairway is holding together. The walls are white and for building of this size I think that the stairway could be wider. Finally I reach the lowest level and …

"What the fuck? You've got to be kidding me!" I mutter.

Mel is already inside with some dude. He's around forty years old, fat and he does have a mustache. I mean that kind of mustache you can see on villains in the old movies. And the way he stands, … I think he's drunk.

"Where have you been for so long? This gentleman was kind enough to open the doors for me," Mel says with a smirk and an emphasis on "gentleman".

"Glad I could be of service," man says. Funny, for someone that looks like he's glad to stand he doesn't sound drunk at all.

"That's great Mel. Sir we're kind of in a hurry so if you excuse us," Mel tell that guy goodbye and let's get going.

"Right. Well thank you again sir. Have a nice day." Smile at him as much as you want Mel, but I don't think he'll remember you tomorrow.

Finally we leave the guy and start walking upstairs. Great, more stairs. I hate this building. Not because it's shithole in the middle of nowhere or because of the stairs. I hate it because of that cigarette smell. I've never smoked in my life, maybe because that smell is making me want to puke. I know that Mel smokes from time to time, but it seems that this is too much even for her.

"I heard some noises a minute ago. Was that you?" She must be talking about that fire escape.

"No. I didn't hear anything," I say. She doesn't have to know everything.

She only looks at me in disbelief and asks: "So how did you got that scratch then?" Scratch? Oh yeah that one. I touch my face and I feel something wet on my right cheek. Blood. The scratch is not big or deep and if it weren't for that blood I think she wouldn't even notice it.

"You mean this?" I say pointing to my cheek, "That's nothing. I got it when I was climbing through the window from the other side. That's how I got in." What I said is true. I only skipped the part about the window being on the fifth floor. No need to be a show-off.

Mel keeps looking at me for a few more seconds and then reaches into her pocket and hands me a tissue. I smile at her in return and clean the blood from my cheek. Meanwhile we pass the third floor. I wonder where does that guy Mason lives. Why not ask after all.

"Mel this Jose Mason, on which floor does he live?"

She replies without a hesitation: "Apartment number 504. I think that it should be somewhere on the fifth floor. So we are almost there."

She's right, next to me is the window through which I climbed in and there's also a number five painted on a wall. We open the door and enter the long hallway. From both sides of it are the doors to the apartments. Because there are numbers on each of them it's easy to find ours. Number 502, 503 and 504.

"I knock, you talk," I say and quickly knock three times. I used to do it like this in the school and it stayed with me.

Mel gives me an amused look and we wait. After thirty seconds I try it again. Still no reply.

"Come on. What are we supposed to do now? Kick the door open?" I almost died, then had to smell this "air" and now the fucker isn't even home. FUCK!

"Wait a second I got an idea," What… ah I see. Mel kicks the rug in front of the door and reveals an access card. I should have tough about that. If someone has a spare access card mostly he's keeping it within ten feet from the door. If he's dumb. I take the card and unlock the door.

In a situation like this you've got to be careful. You never know if someone isn't waiting inside with a loaded shotgun. I take out my pistol, turn off the safety and ready myself. Mel goes to the left side of the door and takes the handle. It seems that today I'm taking point. I nod and Mel swiftly opens the door. As soon as it opens I rush inside to the small hallway and enter a door on the left. Bedroom. Small, dirty and empty.

"Clean," I shout and Mel does the same in the next room. When I was entering I noticed that there are only three doors, not counting the entrance door. So I quickly turn around and get back to hallway. This apartment is small and dirty, but still, the air inside is better than in the rest of this hellhole. No cigarette smoke tells me that our man doesn't smoke. Or at least doesn't smoke here. Mel is opening the last door as I get to the hallway. And it's just the bathroom with no one inside. I relax and holster my pistol.

"Damn that's disappointing. But maybe we can find some clues here about where our friend is," I say hopefully. As I know Mel her good mood is about to disappear. That's one of the things I don't like about her. When something doesn't go according to plan she is getting nervous and annoyed. I hope this is not the case.

"You take left I take right," she says coldly and disappears in the second door. I guess it means this is exactly the case. Whatever I heard the boss so let's get moving.

When I entered the bedroom for the first time I only checked cubicle and the space under the bed. This time I have to look for details. The bed occupies the most of the room and next to it is a nightstand. That's where I start. On top of it is just a lamp, some porn magazines and old, half-eaten pizza. The drawer is pretty much the same. I take another look around and focus on the walls this time. They are totally papered with posters of motorcycles. Most of them are veterans more than hundred years old. So I have something in common with this guy. Posters are maybe nice, but useless. I have to keep searching. No cupboards , no photos,… oh bingo a trash bin. It's hidden in the corner of the room and surrounded by garbage. It's time for my gloves then. I try to not use them unless absolutely necessary because after a few minutes my hands starts to sweat, making me feel uncomfortable. In this case it's the better alternative. After all sweated hands are better than dirty hands. A little bit.

I kneel down next to bin and start to make my way through the garbage. Some old food, more old food, tissues,… Most of what I find is just garbage, but then I notice a piece of paper few feet away. I throw the garbage I'm holding to the bin and pick up the paper. I didn't notice it sooner because from the door the bed was obscuring my view. It's an advertisement of the pub I saw on my way here. I wouldn't be surprised if our guy went there. I would… I did go to the pub when I killed for the first time. I should check on Mel, maybe she got something more specific. I take off my gloves, throw them on the floor and leave the room.

"Did you find anything useful?" Mel is sitting behind the desk when I enter. I tough that this room is a kitchen, but it seems it's sort of a living room or a study. There's only a small desk with chair and a couch inside. According to their condition they are probably both from a second hand. Just what the hell is this room used for?

"Yes, I know why he killed that other guy. It seems they were at each other's throats for a while. They both are unemployed and almost without education. They were doing auxiliary jobs in the area and because there is not enough of it they were rivals. After the other guy got three jobs in a row Jose was pissed. If I should guess he got drunk and after an exchange of views he lost it," she finishes. That was way more specific than I was expecting.

"How do you know all this?"

"I found his phone here and after I saw messages they were exchanging it didn't take a genius to put two and two together. We have motive now, but we still don't know where he is." And that's where you're wrong.

"Not exactly. I found this when I was in his bedroom," I say as I handle her piece of paper I found. "The pub is close by and I'm pretty sure we'll find him there."

Mel takes the paper as I speak and read it quickly. These paper advertisements aren't very used anymore. Since datapads became mass produced their price was getting lower and lower, until it was easier to make a datapad than a piece of paper. But still, it's easier to give someone a piece of paper than to give him a datapad so a few people keep using them. We are lucky that this is the case.

"In a pub huh? That's great. If he won't be there at least we can get a beer," said Mel and stands up from the chair. It seems that her good mood is getting back.

**Author note:**

**I know that there's almost no action in this one, but I wanted to post it so you won't have to wait longer for an update. Hope you enjoyed the chapter anyway and as always please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

Ride to the pub took me and Mel five minutes. I went on my motorcycle while Mel took the police car. Absolutely inconspicuous. It would be better only if she turned on a hooter. Whatever, at least we are finally here and my gut feeling tells me that our man is inside.

The pub is low and old building, but considering that it's still in pretty good shape. Old fashioned wooden door with a classic lock, tiled roof. That sort of thing. I think it's supposed to look retro and it probably would, if it weren't for motorcycles parked out. There're maybe twenty of them. Some old, nice pieces, but most of them are cheap and shitty. I parked my bike close to the exit right next to some piece of crap.

"When you said pub I didn't tough it'll look like this," Mel nervously mutters as we walk to the entrance.

"Yeah, this is more of a biker bar then a pub. Shame it's in the shithole like this and not near my flat. They would sure as hell have one more customer."

She giggles and nudges me. "I wonder if he has a bike here."

"I don't think so. You saw his apartment after all," I say when reach the door.

"Ready Mel?" I say teasingly.

"Yes. I only hope that it won't be like in those movies. You know, awkward silence when someone new walks in." I can only shake my head at that. I think that the guys inside are too occupied by their drinks to notice someone walking in. I open the door and a sudden wave of warm air and alcohol scent washes over me. None awkward silence does happen. For once things are as I expected them to be. Around thirty normal looking men and women are having drinks, laughing at jokes or playing a billiard. Also I can only see maybe three or four leather jackets and one of them is mine. That much for hollywood clichés. I look at Mel and give her a warm smile.

"You know I think we should split up. I'll look for Jose at the bar and you take the rest of the pub. Deal?" I underestimated this place. It might not be the last time I'm here after all. But to assume that, I have to test their booze first.

"And I tough that you came here to help me. Confess that it was only part of your plan to get here," she says. If I wouldn't know her as good as I do I might take her seriously, but I can see that she's just having fun and doesn't really mind.

"If being thirsty is a crime, then I confess."

"Ok then. Just have your eyes peeled for Jose. If I find him I'll whistle." With that said she turns and walks to the billiard table.

Great. Some might call me an ass for leaving Mel on her own like this, but I know better. I once saw her kick a guy in balls so hard that he went to a hospital. Reason? He told her to "shake that ass".

"One shot of vodka please." I pick a bar chair as the best place to start. Barman pours a little bit of liquid into a small glass and gives it to me. I thank him and drink it at once. It's not bad. Not bad at all.

"That one's for free," barman says and I look at him dumbly. "You're here for the first time. Every new customer has his first drink for free."

"That's great politics. Shame I didn't know sooner, I would bought something more expensive." He smiles slightly and comes closer.

"That's what everyone says. By the way, how did you found us? I know that this is not exactly a public known place."

"That's a long story. Actually, I'm looking for someone here. Jose Mason, you know him?" Before I even finish the question a guy that was sitting next to me rises from his chair, throws me off my chair and starts to run to the exit. It takes me a few seconds to stand up and by then he's already opening the door.

"That was Jose. What got into him?" Barman asks, but I'm already running. I whistle as loud as I can before I threw open the door. Just as I do, I hear a roar of an engine and see a yellow bike speeding away. Luckily for me, my bike is just few feet away. I get on it, quickly put on the helmet and follow him. I only caught a glimpse of his bike, but it was enough. His bike is some sort of supersport, probably ten years old. Not the best machine, but god damn fast. On the other hand, mine bike is naked, two years old model. It can match his bike in speed and best it in a control. If it wasn't enough, my bike is red and everyone knows that red bikes are the fastest. OH YEAH.

First few minutes of our chase can't even be called a race. It's just two guys trying to dodge as much potholes as possible. But when we get to the better road things starts to get interesting. We both speed up until my tachometer shows 100 miles per hour. Luckily there aren't many cars yet on the road because we're still pretty far away from the center. With this speed however I'm worried it will change soon. I don't even know yet how I will stop this guy. I can't just charge him at this speed, it would get us both killed. Mel is nowhere to be seen and when my phone starts to vibrate in my pocket I can assume that she lost us.

JESUS CHRIST. That was a close call. Jose managed to outrun a car, but he did it so roughly that the driver had to slow down and almost hit me in the process. Oh no you've got to be kidding me. We came to the highway that leads straight through the center of the city. There's like ten times more cars now and I literally scratch my elbows every time I outrun a car. Tachometer now shows 150 miles per hour. Maximal speed of my bike. Where are the cops where you need them? Oh right, I'm the cop. The good news is that now I'm just a few feet behind him. If I can consider it good news. Our zigzagging continues for maybe five minutes and then finally after Jose hits a rearview mirror of some car he pulls to the side street. I thankfully follow and my speed rapidly drops to 40. Now it's my time to strike. I can't let him get to the denser traffic again. Sooner or later one of us is going to make a mistake and kill himself and someone else in the process.

So I wait for the next turn. And then when Jose is shifting his weight preparing to turn, I speed up … and ram him. The force of the hit throws Jose out of his seat to the hard asphalt. It isn't much better with me. For a few seconds I'm trying to stabilize the bike, but I think that something is broken. It flips and takes me to the ground. It isn't my first fall so I know what to do. Just before I hit the ground I hold my breath and kick the tilting motorcycle away so it won't break my legs.

It still does hurt like hell. I slide 20 feet until a street lamp stops me. I can't move for like a minute and then I shakily take my helmet off. It now has a few cracks and scratches. But the important thing is that my brain is still inside my skull. I try to stand up, only to find out that my back hurts like hell. Before I can lay back to the ground, someone grabs me and lifts me up.

"Oh my god. Auuuuu. You never heard that you're not supposed to move with injured you idiot?" I guess I should have been a more subtle, because the one that was holding me panics and lets go. I stumble, but manage to catch a lamp before I can fall. To my great relief I feel my legs and my back doesn't hurt that much as I though. I was probably just overreacting. The man that lifted me up is looking at me and he's panicked even more then I am.

"I'm… I'm sorry sir. Oh shit, you're bleeding. Oh no you're bleeding. What should I do? You're going to die here. Shit, shit, shit…." The guy starts to shake and goes all white. He's probably one of those people that can't stand blood. I look at my legs where he's pointing. My jeans are torn up and there are deep scratches on my legs. They don't bleed that much, probably because I'm still in a slight shock.

"Man, man calm down. I'm not going to die. And you're going to be a great hero. Just do what I say and everything will be alright. Clear?" My voice shakes a bit, but it's better than I was expecting.

"Yes. I do what you say sir."

"Call the ambulance. Tell them where we are and what happened."

"Ambulance. Tell them where we are and what happened. Got it." He pulls out his phone and starts to dial a number. His hands are not shaking as much as they did a minute ago.

I need to check Jose. I look around to find out where he ended up. His bike is not too far away from mine and it's completely wrecked. Jose is lying next to a wall motionless. I walk to him as fast as I can, but even from a distance I can see it's bad. Unlike me he wasn't wearing a helmet. His head is absolutely bloodied, his arm is shifted in unnatural angle and there's a pool of blood forming under him. I check his pulse. It's there, but it's very weak and irregular. His breathing also doesn't sound great.

"Just hold on buddy. Doctors are on their way."

**Author note: So just to tell you this was probably the last "introduction" chapter**. **If everything** **goes according to plan next chapter Daniel should get to the Citadel.**

**P.S.: To remind you if I get a review I'm going to make next chapter two-times longer. :D**


	9. Chapter 9

"Men, get away with that thing! I assure you that my head is fine." The doctor has been checking me for over one hour now. Well, he slapped some medi-gel on my wounded leg first. It took ambulance two minutes to arrive after the call. Jose had luck, because two days ago Chicago main hospital received ambulance shuttles. So if this chase happened two days ago he would probably bleed to death. Doctor injected him medi-gel to stop the bleeding and then they took him to the hospital. Second shuttle arrived shortly. After I explained what happened they wanted to take me too, but I heard about a guy that agreed and after two weeks of useless tests they declared him unfit for duty. FOR A YEAR! So I obviously I said no. The other doctor still insisted on checkup to my relief. I mean, I don't feel like my guts are torn or something, but it doesn't hurt to hear it from the expert.

Doctor just rolls his eyes at my commentary and puts down a scanner. "Fine I'll let you be sir. Scans shows that you only have minor scratches and bruises what is a miracle. I recommend using one capsule of medi-gel on that leg daily and you should be fine in three days. If there will be any complication visit the hospital as soon as possible."

"Thanks, I certainly will. Goodbye." Yeah, finally. But I have a feeling I'm forgetting something. Right, my bike. I hope it's not as destroyed as it looks like from a distance. Front wheel is bend and chassis is everywhere around. I kneel down to check the engine and almost fall on my but. Damn, my legs are still shaky and my back hurts like hell. I manage to regain my stability and look at the engine. Looks good no parts missing or bend only a few cables sticking out. I follow them to where they lead and … SHIT. The engine is fine, but the battery isn't. It's torn right in the middle and some stinking liquid is dripping of it slowly. The battery is the most expensive part of the bike so if you damage it you can as well buy a new bike. I carefully stand up and sigh. I should call a wrecking service to clear this up. I pull out my phone and my hearth skips a beat.

Seven missed calls from Mel. I forgot to call her. I'm an idiot. She must be afraid. And pissed. I look nervously at the screen of the phone and then press call button. It rings only once.

"Daniel is that you? Are you alright?" This is not as bad as I expected.

"Yes Melina I'm fine. Little bit beaten, but fine." It's great to hear some familiar voice. It gives me sort of safe feeling, knowing that there's someone out there who is afraid for me.

"Oh ok. Then, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU FOR MORE THEN A HOUR. I CALLED TO EVERY HOSPITAL IN CHICAGO. DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY HOSPITALS ARE IN CHICAGO?" My safe feeling is gone. She went from afraid friend to pissed woman really quickly. Not that I can blame her.

"No, I don't. Probably a lot. Listen Melina don't panic I only had a little accident with Jose. Meet me on … wait a second." What's the name of this street. I can't see any signs or familiar places. "I don't actually know where am I, but I will send you my GPS location."

It takes me a few seconds to find maps on my phone and a couple of more to send my coordinates to Mel's phone.

"Done. You should get a message in a few seconds." I hope she has calmed down by now because I really don't feel like having an argument right now.

"I got it. This isn't over yet Daniel. We are going to have a long talk." With that threat she folds.

* * *

Mel arrived seventeen minutes after our call. Precisely in time to see guys from wrecking service load up my motorcycle. When she saw me she started to walk towards me with a look of absolute fury. When she was just a few meters away she probably noticed that my jeans are soaked in blood, because her anger was replaced by worries.

"Jesus Daniel. Are you alright?" With one more step she closes the distance between us and grabs my shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah. I don't think it's…" SLAM! I was interrupted in mid-sentence by her right fist. She hit my jaw and I almost fell. Almost. I think I'm getting good in standing.

"That was for being an ass and not calling me right away. So now when this is settled, how about you tell me what happened?" Mel why does you always have to be so melodramatic? You couldn't just yell at me for a while and then ask? Oh no you had to copy a scene which is in every second movie. Ahhh, whatever.

So I told her about my chase with Jose and about an accident we had. It's not really a long story so it takes me about five minutes to tell. God all I want now is a shower and a warm bed, but it not even five yet so it will have to wait. The bed at least.

"Will he make it?" I guess she's talking about Jose. Who else after all?

"The doctor said that his injuries are critical, but if he'll make it to the morning his chances are pretty good. And I'm fine too by the way."

We stand in awkward silence for a while just looking at each other. I don't know what to tell and that doesn't happen very often. Mel is still pissed and I can't tell if on me or on herself for letting me come along. SHIT! I just remembered that I haven't told her I'm leaving.

"Ah Mel? I have to tell you something. Either way you won't like it or you will like or very much. Depending on how much pissed on me are you."

"Should I sit or something?" She says with a teasing tone.

"That probably won't be necessary. But could you take me home first and I explain on our way." That will be better. This way she won't look at me with that oceans she keeps calling eyes.

Mel just sighs and walks to the car. I follow close behind and get on a passenger seat. She pulls towards the highway and I start explaining. This is a little bit longer story than the previous one so it takes me entire ride to explain basics. She stops me occasionally to say bullshit or similar word, but I keep talking. When we arrive on a parking lot near my flat I think I convinced her finally. Her cold expression hasn't changed, but after she kills the engine she looks at me and asks: "How long will you be there?"

"One year."

"When are you leaving?"

"I'm supposed to go to the docks tomorrow." Awkward pause follows. It's happening too often.

"You know l could use a drink right now. Can we go to your place?" Hmm I think I have something left.

"Ok, but I'm not drinking today. I had enough with Pete couple of days ago."

"… and she was like 'oh my god that guy is dead for real'. "

"Yes yes and then she threw up. I already had this conversation with Pete. And you're not saint yourself. You've done stupid things too." After a couple of drinks and two hours of talking mood got lighter and now we are just talking about some old 'incidents'. Mel can laugh her ass of and I'm glad she isn't mad anymore.

"Name one!"

"Well… ah…, when we … no. But I'm sure you've done something stupid. I just can't remember now." Actually I can think of a few things, but I know from an experience that when Mel is drunk she doesn't take critics well. One look at my empty bag tells me that I should probably kick her out and prepare for tomorrow. But this is the last time I see her for a year. So fuck the preparations and decency.

"Aha. What about that time when you went on a date with the victim's brother. And the best part was when it showed up that he's the killer. Not the gardener as I initially tough." You asked for it.

"He was so cute. "

There's a silence for a brief moment and then we burst out laughing. Conversation continues like this for quite some time. We talk about our work, hobbies and pretty much everything we can think of. At eleven o'clock we are both finished. Quite literally in Mel's case. She fell asleep on my couch. What now. Should I let her be or drive her to her flat. I decide for the second option. I didn't have any alcohol so that shouldn't be a problem, but I have to check my leg and change my jeans. I go to the bathroom to take a good look at my leg. For some reason only my left leg is injured and right is fine. I know that only my left leg was in contact with asphalt, but still. I expected at least a scrat. I take down the jeans and inspect the wound.

It isn't deep, but the outer side of my thigh is absolutely covered in blood. I have to take a shower.

**One shower later**

I feel better already. The wound doesn't look that bad now. I take out my med-pack that I always keep in the bathroom and pull a capsule of medi-gel out of it. It's stored in a flat square box roughly the size of a small plate. Inside it are four orange colored, flexible plates. I take the top one and cover the wound with it. It feels cold against my skin, but it's pleasant kind of cold. I quickly spread it with my fingers so it covers entire wound. Then it only takes few second for it to harden a bit and top part stops being sticky. I think it will hold. I pull a new pair of jeans on top of my pants and quickly inspect my back in the mirror. It's a little bit brushed, but it doesn't hurt as much as it did. I finish dressing up and go to check Mel.

She's lying just as I left her. I carefully pick her up and carry her to her car. She's in, but I think it wasn't such a good idea because my back is killing me again. Never mind I don't need to move much to ride a car. Ride to the Mel's flat takes me maybe ten minutes. Usually it takes three times more, but at this time most people are at home sleeping. That means almost none traffic. Another good news is that Mel's flat is on the second floor so I won't have to carry her for too long. I park the car and then a carefully search for Mel's access card. She usually carries it…here. I'm ready to go. Again I pick Mel up and this time my back screams in the process. I try to ignore the pain and walk to the entrance. I have to stop a few time and lean to a wall. Luckily Mel isn't heavy. I somehow manage to open the door to her flat and then I put her on a bed.

She hasn't woke up. I take one last look at her and suppress my urge to take a photo. Before I leave I find a datapad and write Mel a note.

_You passed out yesterday so I carried you home. Don't worry I was acting like a true gentleman: D When you are reading this I'm probably on my way to Citadel so wish me luck. I hope I'll meet you soon. _

_Goodbye. Daniel_

That looks pretty good. Anyway better than not saying goodbye at all. I leave the datapad on the table in a kitchen and leave. When I walk out of the door I remember one detail. I don't have a car. Shit. That means I have to walk back home. It'll take me at least half an hour. Just great.

* * *

No it's morning already? I have slept only for like three hours. When I got back to my flat yesterday it was already past the midnight. Then it took me another two hours to pack my things and read instructions for the last time. It says that I'm supposed to go to the dock number 44A in the east part of the port. From there a shuttle will take me to the SSV Paladin. Paladin is alliance military ship that will take me through the relay to the Citadel. But for the love of God, why do I have to be in the dock at six in the morning?

I clumsily stand up from my bed and stretch. My back does still does hurt, but it's not as bad as yesterday. I check my leg and I'm pleased to see that medi-gel is doing its job. When the doctor said I'll be okay in three days he wasn't lying. Watch shows it's five o'clock, so I have to start moving or I'll be late. I go to the kitchen and take the first eatable thing. Cornflakes it is then. After breakfast is settled I brush my teeth and dress up. Jeans, T-shirt and hoodie is all I got left. I then take two full bags I packed yesterday and go to the door. I can't help myself and take one last look at my flat. It's messy, small and a bit crowded, but it's still my home and I'll miss it. With a sigh I close the door and leave.

Because my motorcycle is wrecked I had to use bus to get to the docks. Luckily there's a bus stop near my flat so it's not a big deal. I'm facing the real problem right now. After they let me in I was expecting that there will be someone waiting for me, to show me the way. I was wrong and now I don't have a fucking idea where to go. The dock 44A is supposed to be on the east, but considering how huge the docks is it's not very useful information. I will have to ask someone.

"Excuse me. Can you tell me where is dock number 44A, please?" I ask a guy with yellow helmet and orange reflex vest. He looks like he knows this place well. At least he should considering he works here.

"It's nearby in this direction," he says and points to the left. "But they are running some military operation in there. The security won't let you in I'm afraid."

That's my place. And I doubt they won't let me in. "I hope they will. Thanks for the help." He just nods and I walk in the direction he showed me. The docks is an amazing place. It was build couple of years after ruins on Mars were found. Nowadays it's almost five times bigger. You would expect a lot of people moving around working on huge spaceships. The opposite is true. Most of the actual work is done inside large metal buildings that look like warehouse on steroids. In every direction I look there are tens of these buildings. Each one has a huge front doors and a couple of smaller entrances on sides. I wonder what's inside.

"Stop sir. This dock is under lockdown. State your business." I was so lost in my thoughts that I almost walked into the security guard. Correction into the soldier. It's a man in mid-thirties, shaved and roughly same height like me. He's wearing some sort of green armor, helmet, gauntlets, rifle… and everything soldiers normally carry.

"Uh, my name is Daniel Stoll and I'm supposed to meet Gregor Jackson here." I show him my id trying not to make any sudden moves. I don't want him to shot me after all.

"All right sir. I've been told to expect you, please proceed to the doors," he steps out of my way and lets me pass. The 44A looks like every other dock I saw here today. I walk to the closest door and notice a green holographic circle on it. I've seen doors like this on TV, but never in real life. They are used onboard spaceships and in expensive hotels for extra protection. Let's see, I think I'm supposed to touch it. I touch the circle and to my surprise it does feels like a solid object. It's very smooth and vibrates slightly as I touch it. It then turns a bit and then disappears when the door opens.

Holy shit! This building is really huge. The whole area in front of me is buzzing with life. Maybe forty men and women in lab coats are running from one place to another, but the shuttle in the middle of the dock takes most of their attention. It looks like it can carry a whole platoon of soldiers. Ok maybe not a whole platoon, but at least seven soldiers. It doesn't look very aerodynamic or fast, in fact it resembles a box. Sexy black box capable of flying in space.

Around the perimeter of the dock are many smaller rooms. Some of them look like they serve for maintenance only, but the one on the further end of the dock looks like it's some laboratory or HQ. Might be a good place to start. I walk to it and on my way greet a few scientists, just to see their confused looks. One of them even greets me back and calls me Larry. Weird. When I reach the laboratory I notice a few things. One: it's roughly as big as a bungalow. Two: it has the same doors with holo-circle. Three: holo-circle is red. I try and touch it, but only to confirm that it's locked. I need someone to open it for me. Maybe I should look around a bit there might be a window or … something.

There really was a window behind the right corner and through it I saw Jackson and some more scientists. I knocked at the window to make them notice me and then I walked to the doors and wait. I don't have to wait long before the door opens and Jackson greets me.

"Mister Stoll, I'm glad to see you. How did you know I'll be here?" An oracle told me. Also you're thinking at number five.

"I lucky guessed sir. May I come in?" It would be great to put those bags down. I can't feel my shoulders anymore.

"Yes of course. Jerry, please take those bags to the shuttle," he says to someone inside and soon one of the scientists comes outside and takes my bags. "Thanks man," I say to him and walk inside.

"Stoll, let me introduce you to doctor Lenov. He's one of our best," Jackson says with bright smile and Lenov offers me a hand. He's an old man with gray hair and distracted expression, but for some reason I have a feeling that he's really good in… whatever he's doing. I take his hand and firmly shake it.

"Pleased to meet you doctor," I say and give him a small smile. I turn to Jackson then. "What now sir? When is the shuttle supposed to leave?"

"In five hours, but don't worry you won't have to wait that long. Doctor." That doesn't sounds very good.

"Mister Stoll, you may have asked yourself how you will speak to the aliens. Because obviously they don't speak our language." I'd like to say yes, but the tough never crossed my mind. So I just nod.

"Thankfully they've solved this problem many years ago." He pulls something out of his pocket and shows it to me. It's some sort of chip with metal wires attached to it and it's packed in a plastic packing. Oh no, you don't actually want to put that thing in me, right?

"This brain implant will be attached to your spinal cord," Fuck. "and will provide you with translated data. I assure you, that you won't notice any difference. Every voice and sound will be as clear as it is now, even alien voices."

It always has a catch doesn't it? "How does this thing work? Won't I run out of batteries or became retarded?" Because if yes, screw this entire mission and every one of you.

"No, nothing like that. This operation is actually very easy and I did it many times. As for how it works, I don't know. It's some sort of electric impulses and voice recognition software. Schooled technician might tell you more, but I don't think it'll run out of batteries. So, you're in?"

When he put it like this it doesn't sounds that bad. And I haven't come this far to piss my pants and run. "Show me where to sign."

After that sentence follows some medical tests, questions and then it's operating room. From there I have a window. The last thing I remember is that I asked doctor how many times he did this operation.

"Around twenty times, but that was with monkeys." Then they sedate me and world becomes black.

* * *

I wake up in the bed, dressed in the same hospital dress I was wearing when I fell asleep. Lechov is standing next to me smiling. Instinctively I touch the back of my neck, but it's smooth like before.

"Good morning mister Stoll. I'm glad to inform you that the operation was a great success. How do you feel?" As he talks my head hurts a bit, kind of like after a long night. Must be some sort of side effect.

"It's pretty good I guess, but my head hurts." His smile widens even more.

"Don't worry about it. Your brain just needs some time to get used to the implant. But so far it works great." Works great? I just woke up how can he know it works?

"How do I know it works? I don't feel any different." If he was smiling wildly before now he looks like he has an orgasm.

"Because I'm now talking to you in French." What? Like really? That's awesome.

"Oh my god. You weren't bullshitting me when you told that voices will sound as they did. Just wow."

"You see. And it's not over yet. I have something else for you." Again he pulls something out of his coat. Some sort of small thing with straps.

"What is it? Some super weapon?"

"No. This is called," dramatic pause "an omni-tool. It's holographic wrist computer. It can be used for many different purposes. Hacking tool, phone, extranet surfing and much, much more. By me the most amazing function is personal shield. It's the barrier that absorbs bullets and biotic attacks. Here try it."

I take the think from him and look at it in disbelief. How could a small thing like this do all that stuff? I attach it to my palm and as soon as I do small circle lights up on top of it. I push it with my finger and the fucking thing literally lights up.

**Author note:**

**Oh guys I know I promised that we will get to the Citadel in this chapter, but it got so long I just wanted to post it so you won't have to wait long. Thanks for the reviews I appreciate them and because of swemanD47 and dtiapulais this chapter as long as it is. If I will get more reviews all following chapters will have the same length as this one. **

**P.S: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. **


	10. Chapter 10

After playing with my new omni-tool for the last few hours I came to a conclusion. It's fucking amazing. It took me a while to get used to the controls because it's nothing like my phone, but I find out how to play some stupid game on it, how to turn on a flashlight and access 'the extranet'. It's basically alien internet, just more extra I guess. It's shame I can't actually access it just yet because there's no connection on Paladin. But the most awesome thing on the omni-tool is shield. It activated automatically after I turned on the omni-tool. By the way it scared the shit out of me when it appeared on my wrist. As soon as it was on some sort of 'life bar' popped out in the left corner of my vision. It indicates how much of the power can be used by shield at the moment. For some reason Lechov didn't wanted to shoot at me to test it, so I have to hope it really works.

After Lechov was finished with all the tests he wanted to do he gave me green for the shuttle. I was a little surprised because I was expecting handshakes, congratulations and other bullshit. Not that I want it, but a nod from Jackson and other scientists … sucked. As for the shuttle ride, I was absolutely disappointed. It seems that cockpit in this type of shuttle is separated from the passengers part thus all I saw from the universe was a small TV screen. I felt like in my living room.

At least I wasn't bored for too long because the ride took like five minutes and then we touched down in Paladin's hangar. My first impression of the ship was … I don't even know how to describe it. In my visions I saw Paladin as a huge gray colored ship with canons, lots of serious looking soldiers and shitty food. I was right only about the color and food.

* * *

"Daniel Stoll report to the bridge ASAP." I was just lying on my bed in sleeping quarters when the radio spoke. I close my omni-tool and get up. Sleeping quarters is a small room near the engineering section of the ship. Inside of the Paladin looks exactly like in the interior of a submarine. Pipes everywhere you look, metallic floor and walls, narrow corridors and sterile environment like in a hospital. I proceed to the door and push open them. Oh, the doors here are like the ones in the dock, with futuristic holo-circle. Bridge is on the opposite side of the ship, but considering the size of this tin-can I'm there under a minute. On my way there I don't meet anyone. I think it's because we are running on a skeleton crew.

"Captain you wanted to see me," I say when I walk into the bridge. The bridge is big square room with lots of terminals and control systems. Brain of the ship. That's how it captain explained to me. And when I said it's the big room I meant big relative to the rest of ship. It's not even that interesting in here because there're no windows like in movies

"Stoll we'll reach the mass relay in a few minutes and I tough you'd like to see it. Most of the rookies are fascinated by it." Captain Rod… something, is sitting in his chair in the middle of the bridge. He's an old man in his sixties, but with unquestionable authority. He has military cut, dark brown eyes and small nose which is almost funny compared to his robust face. I would lie if I called him fat, but he's not exactly in the best shape. Except for him there are two more people in the room. One is woman with long blond hair and the other skinny man. They're both working on terminals, so I can't see their faces very well.

"I'd love to captain. Does this ship has some cameras placed outside?"

"Yes, but why would we need them?" Sorry my X-ray vision is a little bit off today.

I take a stand next to him and say: "Well to see outside sir. There are no windows here."

Captain looks at me for like ten seconds and then he laughs a little. "Of course there is a window, but it's only used in combat to observe the situation. Mister Hackett could you please?"

At his word the skinny man pushes some more buttons and bridge starts to vibrate. At first I can't see any change, but then I notice that what I tough is wall starts to part. In thirty seconds there's a window. It's as big as a wall in my flat, but the view is slightly better.

I saw mass relays in TV and on the internet, so I knew what to expect. At least I tough I knew. It's GIANT, with orb of blue energy spinning inside it. It looks absolutely hypnotizing when I look at it. I keep staring at it for five minutes and only then I remember to close my mouth. And here I tough that omni-tool is amazing.

"That's everyone's reaction when he sees that beast for the first time. When I first saw it I almost shit my pants." I barely register what captain is telling me so I just nod and keep staring. I break eye contact only after the window closes again.

"Uh I'm sorry captain. What were you saying?"

Sigh. "I was saying that we'll reach the relay in fifteen minutes, so in approximately four hours we'll be at the Citadel. Since then you should stay in your quarters." When he's finished with talking he stops paying me attention and focuses on a screen instead. He's probably done with me.

"Yes sir." I leave the room and decide that sitting in my cabin wouldn't be very constructive. So for the rest of the trip I wonder around the ship and have a chit-chat with few crewmen. It seems we are running on a skeleton crew because most of the crewmen are on a shore leave. One thing I really have to admit is that Paladin is running very smoothly. The engines produce just a gentle hum and slight vibrations, almost like if the ship is purring. Also I didn't even notice when we made the relay jump or whatever it's called. After I spent a few hours with the crew I went to 'my quarters', where I experimented with omni-tool.

I find section called combat apps, but unfortunately it's empty. Shame. There are also classic things that I had on my old phone. Scanner, camera, … an encyclopedia about aliens. Okay I admit, I didn't have this. So the rest of the trip is filled with reading. Who would have told that turians don't lie when questioned directly? Solving murder cases with turians as main suspects should be like taking candy from a baby. Otherwise there's just some trivia like that asari live for thousand years, salarians sleep four hours, etc.

When I'm almost finished with reading I have to get my shit together and go to the hangar. Obviously we have arrived to our destination. Captain is already waiting for me next to the shuttle and after we say goodbye to each other I get in the shuttle and the door closes behind me. Decent guy this captain. I was expecting we'll travel a bit longer to the other galaxy. Not that I'm complaining.

I'd like to think that shuttle ride to the Citadel was more interesting than the first one, but it really wasn't. I saw Citadel on TV like hundred times and this is exactly the same. Just a screen inside the shuttle, not even as big as mine is. I can't wait to see it with my own eyes. Shuttle ride is longer this time so I have time to think. There's probably someone who will shove me around a bit. God I'm going to meet an alien. What should I say? Should I take it easy or tell a joke. Shit, shit I can't make this!

Calm down, you'll just improvise. Like always. Will there be a male waiting for me or … an asari? Oh shit, we touched down. I stand up and get in front of the door as fast as lightning. Adrenalin is boiling up my blood as the door starts to open, to reveal a tunnel with light on the other end. My heart skips a beat and then I remember that in movies tunnels like this are used to connect shuttles with space station. And the light is green so it must be that holo-door.

I cross the tunnel and unlock the door. Immediately I'm welcomed by sharp lights and a lot of noise. I cover my vision with one hand and look around. Around me is small circle of empty space and behind it are reporters? Yeah, news reporters and there is a LOT of them. As the next I take in my surroundings. I'm in relatively narrow hallway which leads to the lobby and on my left side is a big window. I turn to it and again today I'm stunned. Through the window I see a few ships docking or leaving the docks. It's an amazing sign and I can also see my shuttle. Compared to the other ships here it looks like a toy. In the background are many terraces like floors with buildings, lights and many other things I can't even name. It's like looking down from a mountain.

"Um, sir. Excuse me." I almost jump out of my skin when I hear someone right behind me. I swiftly turn around, only to scare an asari.

"I'm sorry, you surprised me." I quickly apologize before she can… I don't know, shot me? I look at her closely. She's wearing an official looking red dress made out of some synthetic material. It looks a little bit strange in combination with her blue skin. That's where it starts to get interesting. Her face looks exactly like the face of any human female except few details like: already mentioned blue skin, absence of ears, tentacles and facial marks. She has white circles on her tentacles, grey eyes and dark purple facial marks. But those tentacles, I can't look away. Damn. Can she move with them? How does she wash them, with a shampoo?

"I'm sorry sir. My name is… " cough, cough. No there must be something else for that. Shampoo is for hair. "Ahhh, sir? Could you please stop staring at," cough" my tentacles? Please?" Oh shit. I have to stop acting like idiot. Just calm down and pretend she's a human.

"What? No! I wasn't looking at your …, I was looking at…"Sigh. "Sorry I'm acting like an idiot." I have to practically yell at her, because of the noise. Fucking reporters.

She gives me a nervous smile and continues. "As I was saying my name is Xantra N'Sabal and I'll be your guide today. Please follow me." She walks through the crowd and I follow. It's easy because as I come closer most of reporters step away. It seems they don't want me too close. When I think about it even Xantra is keeping a good distance between us. We walk like this for a few more minutes and I try to ignore most of the reporters. My head is already spinning. Lechov warned me that I should take it easy with the implant because my brain isn't used to it yet. I know what he meant now, because all the questions that reporters ask sound like gibberish to me.

Meanwhile Xantra is doing something on a nearby terminal and when she's done a shuttle lands next to her. She gets in on one side and I do the same on the other. The doors close when we take seats and then it takes off. Without Xantra piloting it!

"I'm sorry for reporters' mister Stoll, but we had to tell people that a human will join the C-sec. Naturally your arrival created a havoc." All the time she's talking she doesn't look at me and stays as far away as possible. It makes me feel like I have a plague.

"I understand. And by the way, you can call me Daniel. Everyone who isn't my boss or boss of my boss can call me Daniel." Maybe it'll make her relax a bit.

"Ok si… Daniel. We're heading to the C-sec offices at moment. Executor Tarrmal will explain you your duties and then I'll show you flat that has been given to you. Do you have any questions?" Millions, but most of them are stupid. Hmmm… lets see.

"What can you tell me about executor Tarrmal?"

"Not that much. He's turian war veteran that has been in charge of C-sec for ten years. But I've got to say that he wasn't happy about having a human in C-sec." No shit really? And I tough that he'll be all sunshine and butterflies. Then somehow my toughs come back to Xantra. Who is she and why did they send her? I was expecting a soldier or someone from c-sec. Maybe she is from c-sec.

"Don't take this as insult, but why are you doing my babysitter? Did you piss off someone?"

She nervously smiles and moves a little away, if it's even possible. Looks like my attempt to make her feel relaxed failed. "I'm Council's main person for handling relations with humans. And I assure you that I'm fully competent for that. Even if I'm only two-hundred years old."

That much for don't take this as insult. And also she's just two-hundred years old. Practically a baby right? For the rest of the trip I stay silent and Xantra from time to time points to some points of interest. I don't listen to her very much, because I'll have to look around on my own anyway. Some sort of minimap would be nice. Maybe omni-tool can help me with that.

Suddenly I can feel shuttle slowing down and in a few more seconds we are decreasing. Once we touch down Xantra gets out and I follow. I'm starting to have a feeling that entire interior of the Citadel was made by one person. My surroundings can be described in three words. Glass and metal. To be fair there are some plants and other decorations, but it just feels so… sterile. I have a feeling that I entered a huge hospital. Even the air doesn't have smell.

I can see a c-sec building from the landing pad and it's, let's just say better than Chicago's one. It's made out of guess what, yeah glass and metal. Above the entrance holo-letters spell C-sec. Xantra walks in first and I'm a few steps behind her. This time it's not the massive holo-circle door, but regular supermarket one. On the left side of the door are some officers behind counters. Asaries, turians and salarians. They don't pay us attention because they're too busy with a bunch of aliens. It isn't much different from how we handle things on Earth. You want to report something you talk to the officer and he writes a report.

On the other side of the room is another door and next to it is a turian siting behind the desk that is separated by glass. Bulletproof I sees Xantra first and perks up a bit. Then he sees me. If he had the ability to kill by staring I would've died ten times in a row. At least he doesn't make any problems, just mumbles something to Xantra and the door opens.

On the other side of the door is a large room with perfectly aligned desks. There's around thirty of them, maybe more and most of the desks are occupied. As we walk in all the noise fades away and AWERYONE is staring at me. I feel like I'm being raped as I walk across the room to the elevator on the other side. Most of the turians here are looking at me like if they are ready to shoot me the moment I try to do something funny. Like sneeze. Asaries and salarians look at me more curiously. Almost all the time I'm looking at the floor, only occasionally I look up to see where am I walking. I notice that some turians does have long fringes and others not. I think it indicates the gender, but I'm not sure if fringe means male or female. Also they are all wearing armors. It must be some fashion trend or what because it doesn't look very comfortable and inside c-sec station it's useless.

I breath huge sigh of relief when the elevator door closes behind us. It's not the biggest elevator so I'm standing close to Xantra and for some reason I feel like I'm supposed to kill myself. Just to ease the tension. Elevator ride takes forever and when the door finally opens we literally jump out. This room must be executor's office because it looks much more posh than anything I've ever seen here so far. There are real paintings on the walls, witch are not gray like in the rest of the building, but a subtle shade of blue. The wall opposite the elevator is not a wall at all. It's a big window with a view outside and in front of it is a massive wooden desk with terminal and three chairs. First of the chairs closer to the elevator is occupied by fringe-less turian and second next to it is free.

I make one more step inside and the fringe-less turian looks at me with annoyance in eyes. I want to ask something, but before I can open a mouth a third chair that has been turned to the window turns to me. Turian sitting on it slowly looks into my eyes trough connected talons.

"I've been expecting you mister Stoll." I don't know if I should laugh or be afraid. I decide for the first.

* * *

**Author note:**

**Ok this chapter was very hard to write and that's why it's little bit shorter than previous one. I hope you enjoyed it anyway. I was thinking that from time to time I could make this little references to the original ME characters. Like the one with Hackett. Let me know what do you think about it in review.**

**P.S.: Have a nice day.**


	11. Chapter 11

I don't even know why I find it so funny, but I just can't stop laughing. C'mon I'm sure he was joking. When I finally manage to control myself all three aliens in the room are looking at me with "what the fuck is wrong with you" look. I don't find it so funny anymore. They must think I'm a freak, but it's not my fault they don't know movie clichés.

"I… I'm sorry . It's just that you… never mind." As the silence sets in I feel totally embarrassed. They are the first aliens I meet and I make myself look like an idiot.

"Well if you are done laughing we might want to start," fringed turian says with emotionless tone. His voice unlike the asari's has a strange tone. At the same time it's not so much different from human and I'm on one-hundred percent sure he's a male. What means he must be Executor Tarrmal. Also it means the fringe-less one is a female. Actually this is the first time I can take a good look at turian. They both seem to be roughly the same height and except fringe (or it's absence) and slightly different spurs I can't see any differences. Like boobs for instance. Luckily they have facial marks like asari. That should make recognizing them easier.

"Miss Sabal, could you leave us for a moment?" Executor 'asks'. Xantra doesn't even replies and walks into the elevator. Tarrmal is watching her until the elevator door closes. He then shifts his attention to me again.

"Sit down." I do as asked. "I want to make this as short as possible, so pay attention because I won't repeat myself. You are here only because some idiots think it's a great idea. But it's not! I don't want any dirty humans anywhere near me or this station," dramatic pause. "Unfortunately it's not up to me to decide, so I have to announce you that your tests are in three days. Miss Kastan."

Miss Kastan is obviously not anymore fond of humans than Tarrmal. She moved her chair as far away from mine as possible and has been giving me disgusted looks since I stepped in. As for the tests, of course I haven't been told about them before, but they can't be very hard. I hope. The tests on Earth were easy my only problem was shooting. I'm not exactly a marksman, so if my target is further than 50 feet, there's a good chance I'll miss. And I'm not even talking about guns bigger than pistol.

Kastan looks at me with a bored look and starts rambling: "Your tests will consist of council laws, sharpshooting, physical strength and martial arts. They'll take place here in three days at six-hundred o'clock. Until then you are considered a civilian and if you fail the test you'll be deported back to your home planet. Any questions?"

Damn, she definitely skips the bullshit. I must admit that her voice is more feminine than Tarrmal's and I certainly wouldn't mistake it for male's. She's wearing dark black combat armor that matches the color of her facial marking and goes pretty well with her green eyes. I wonder why turians wear armor all the time. It's not like they need it in the office and it musts make using the toilet… interesting.

"Just one. Who are you?" Tarrmal is the executor and my new boss, I get it. But who is she? My guru?

"Detective Vala Kastan, murder department. I'm you babysitter." No shit. Was that a joke? Hmm, unexpected.

Executor is probably shocked by that too. Because he gives her a sharp look and hisses something.

She gives me an angry look, like it's my fault! "Sorry sir. I meant that I'm supposed to answer any question of mister Stoll," she says mister Stoll like it's a disgusting disease" and if he passes the tests, what is unlikely, I'll be assigned as his partner."

So she'll be my new partner. That will be interesting. Wait what?

"What do you mean by 'unlikely'? What makes the tests so difficult?"

She gives me the sweatiest… is that supposed to be a smile? "Nothing, if you have studied council laws for three years. If not, well than you would have to learn more than three-thousand laws in a few days."

She says teasingly. Of course I haven't studied those laws three years. Three years ago I didn't know that there is something like Council. Or the Citadel, or aliens. Shit, I guess I'll have a lot of reading to do. For now I think I need to do a little revenge. I put on my brightest smile and answer, mimicking the tone she used.

"Miss, don't be ridicules. You think our government would send here someone who doesn't know council laws?" That makes her smile fade a little, but it again appears after a second.

"You're bluffing. You don't know anything about council laws, do you, 'sir'?" This is getting serious. She wants the war, fine I'll give it to her. I want to answer something witty, but before I can Tarrmal steps in.

"Enough you two! Stoll I don't want to see you here anymore. If you'll have more questions contact Miss Kastan. Both of you, dismissed!"

We both stand up at the same time and I immediately head to the elevator. Kastan walks in right after me and presses some buttons. The door slowly closes and elevator starts it's slow descend. She is almost one head taller than me and I hate to admit it, but it makes me feel uneasy. Especially, in this small elevator. After a few seconds I notice she's staring at me. So I look in her eyes and frown. Because we are standing so close I have to tilt my neck backwards to look into her eyes and that doesn't give me any badass bonus points. She flexes her mandibles and we just keep staring like that for the entire elevator ride.

Finally, as my vision is starting to blur elevator stops. I give 'Miss Kastan' one last frown and step out. For some reason I don't really feel mad at her for insulting me. Maybe it's because it reminds me banter between me and Mel. Also I don't think she really hates me, it's more like prejudice of something. Anyway just as I think I'm done with her, she places her left hand on my shoulder and roughly turns me towards her.

"If you have at least a little bit of brain in that fury head, you won't show up at the tests. There's no way you can pass, you'll just make an idiot out of yourself. Again." Now she crossed the line. If I was concerned I won't make it before, than now I'll just too see he face. I show her hand away and make a step to her, closing the distance between our faces to mere inches.

"Then it's good I don't have brain, right?" That sounded way much better in my head, but whatever. I turn on a heel and walk across the room with everybody staring at me, even more than before. If that's even possible.

Xantra is waiting by the exit while fiddling with her omni-tool. When I come closer she finally notices me. "I suppose your meeting went well. I just received your study material. Sending it to you now." My omni-tool flashes to life and it shows me some document.

"It's not that much. Only ten pages," I tell her hopefully after a quick look at the document parameters.

Xantra actually properly laughs. "Yes, but it's just the names and description of the books you're supposed to read." As she says it I have already opened the file and oh, my, god. The list of the books goes on and on. The worse is that the description says that most of them are more than five-hundred pages long. And I'm supposed to read this all in three days! And actually learn it!

"I think I'll look into it later. So, where are we heading now?" I'm getting hungry and a little lunch would be great. I heard that asaries can prepare amazing meals and I like trying new things. No pun intended. Also I'm sure they must have assigned me a flat or some place to stay, so it would be great to see it. Shit, I completely forgot about my stuff!

"And don't you happen to know where my luggage is?"

* * *

For the rest of the day Xantra was showing me around a little bit. I think I saw all the alien species. Even one krogan and a volus. They are so funny. I mean volus of course. Like a balloons with tiny hands and the way they walk. It reminds me a chicken, left-right, left-right. As for the krogan, well he wasn't so funny. One head taller than average turian which means two heads taller than me. I didn't noticed much more because I only caught a glimpse of him.

Xantra even took me to a lunch. I ordered some pan…, parr…something and it wasn't half bad. It looked like a kebab and tasted similar. Only downside was that everyone in the restaurant was watching me all the time. It's not like they were staring at me nonstop. Only when they tough I'm not looking. In the end it was probably the worst lunch I ever had. I think that Xantra noticed it because we didn't stayed long and after that she showed me a few less populated areas of the Citadel.

I have to say that after spending a few hours with her she became much more relaxed and even started to ask me questions about humans. Our food, culture,… just the basic things. Certainly not: 'Hypothetically, if we wanted to enslave you, what should we do?'. It turned out to be a pretty good day, even if all the places I visited mixed together in my head. It's all just the same: glass, metal, couple of plants, shops… more metal. All the same.

At the moment we are heading to the flat that was assigned to me by Council. My luggage has already been moved there, so with luck I'll settle in before going to bed. Xantra says it's fifteen minute shuttle ride to my apartment from the c-sec offices.

"I saw the flat a couple of days ago and I think you'll like it Daniel. Don't expect anything fancy it's just bedroom, living room and small bathroom. And almost all your neighbors will be c-sec officers because those flats were built for that. Anyway we're almost there,so you'll see for yourself." Indeed, our shuttle is slowing downand I can already see the landing pad and terminal next to it.

From the landing pad it's just a few minute walk to apartment house. We pass a couple of bridges and a small marketplace on our way. The floors here are terraces like so under most of the bridges is a couple feet fall and then another floor. I hope I'll get a chance to try parkour my way to down floors sometime. That would be absolutely awesome. Anyway just like everywhere else people here have been glaring at me, but luckily there's not that much of them. Strange, I called them people, guess I'm beginning to adjust. So people it is.

Most of them are turians and asari, but there are a couple of salarians and what are they called? Quarian right. From what I've read about them they resemble humans a little, which means they're not exactly popular. There's a sob story behind it, but I haven't read it yet. The one I'm looking at is repairing something in the back of shop. The sign says it's shop with omni-tools and accessories. Maybe I'll come back here later and have a talk with him. It would be great to know a couple of people here and also he could give me some advice about my omni-tool. But hat will have to wait because we have arrived at my new home.

This 'apartment house' doesn't look like any I've ever seen. I tough it'll be sort of like a skyscraper, but no, it's much smaller. The entrance is also not exactly an entrance. It's a hallway on the right side of a street with three elevators.

"Are all apartment houses like this?" I ask Xantra curiosly as we walk to the elevator on right.

"No, they aren't. Most of them are much higher with a lobby, but the ones like this are meant for the personal working at c-sec or embassies. You have probably noticed by now slow speed of the citadel elevators. This is because after a couple of incidents when elevators were overloaded their emergency brakes didn't manage to stop in time. So Council released a regulations about maximal speed of the elevator."

I interrupt her when I notice what she's getting at. "Right and because c-sec and embassy officers have to be somewhere very quickly from time to time they can't wait for the elevator to go down eighty floors."

"Precisely. And don't worry if it looks too small, it's pretty spacious inside. I also have a flat like that." By the time we were talking elevator already took us on fourth floor where my flat is. At least I think that's number four. It's written in alien and I'm not quite used to the translator just yet. Each time I look at something written in alien language it changes shape to human letters, but only if I focus hard enough. Otherwise it just shows alien letters and blurry translation over it

Elevator took us to another hallway much like the previous one, but this time there are more doors. On the left side of the elevator are the other two elevator doors and in front of them are ten other doors. They're like all the doors on the Citadel. Every lock is flashing red except one that is orange.

"That one's yours," Xantra says, pointing to the orange one. "It's flashing orange because the omni-tool with the access code is nearby. I have the code for now, but I'll send it to you in a minute."

"Isn't it dangerous?" I ask her. "What if someone stole my omni-tool. This would show him where my flat is and he'll be free to rob it with the access code." Xantra just looks at me funny.

"That's exactly why your omni-tool is synched with translator. It only works when they are together. Of course someone can rip translator from your skull, but in that case robbed flat would be the last of your worries." The first joke she's made so far. Wooow.

She sends me the access code before I can ask something else and icon of a key flashes on my omni-tool. She then steps away from the door and gestures me to try it. So I touch the lock and after it spins for a couple of times the door opens.

First thing I see is my bedroom. It's spacious and a bed looks comfortable, color sucks thou. It's the same grey like everywhere else, but that just a cosmetic detail. As Xantra said there wasn't much else. One door in the bedroom lead to a small bathroom that looks exactly like human one, thank god. And second door lead to really small living room with barely enough space for a couch and small built-in-wall TV. The most surprising thing is a balcony. It's small, maybe 10 feet long, but with some pipes leading next to it and a great view to the streets below. I think I could climb these pipes and get to the rooftop. Hmmm.

"So? Do you like it?" Xantra asks from the door.

"If my neighbors won't make wild parties every night I think it'll be great," I say with a smile and check my bags. They are lying next to the bed and as far as I can tell, they seem OK.

"I'm sure they don't. Most of them are turians and I think you already know they're not like that. Anyway, I think I'll leave you for today. Since six o'clock the outer lights will slowly start to fade and around eight it should be pretty dark. I'd recommend you to study those books and maybe look around a bit. If you'll need something give me a call." She'll leave me just like that? Not that I mind, but still.

"Well thanks for showing me around, I appreciate it." After we both say goodbye she leaves and I'm all alone. Omni-tool says it half past five, so I still have a lot of time to wander around a bit. But… I still need to unpack and take a look at those fucking books. Ahhhhh.

Ok, not even an hour has passed and I'm settled in. Oh and I know there's no way in hell I can learn the laws in time. Not that they'd be that much different from ours, but they are ordered and formulated differently. And there's A TON of them, all written in long boring books without a single picture. That gives me three options.

First: give up, but that won't happen because I'm too stubborn for that and I won't let that turian bitch win.

Second: hope I'll have a lucky day and guess the answers. This plan has a multiple flaws.

Third: cheat.

Because the plans one and two are both ridicules I choose plan three. Now I only have to figure out the details. I have approximate idea how to do it, but I absolutely don't know if it's possible. One thing's for sure, I'm not going to think about it now. Tomorrow is also a day and I think, that traveling god knows how many light years is considered tiring.

Before I go to sleep I want to check just one more thing. I walk to the balcony and check the pipes again. They aren't actually pipes they look more like fat, silver cables, but I think they should support my weight. I quickly check if there isn't anyone looking and I grab them. As I thought they are solid and climbing them is a piece of cake. In less than thirty seconds I'm at the rooftop.

It looks like a high-tech version of a regular rooftop. Metallic (yeah aliens love their metal) surface with lots of real pipes and something like air conditioning unit. What is strange thou is that all buildings in this area are similar height. I think that that if I manage to pass the tests and stay here, they'll be great place for my trainings. No one could see me here from the street so I won't be embarrassed if I screw up. Maybe it won't suck here that much after all.

* * *

**Author note:**

**I'll make this quick. Sorry for late update and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please leave a review. **


	12. Chapter 12

"Hmmm, good morning myself," I yawn as I get up from the bed and stretch. Yesterday I went to sleep pretty early because I was tired like hell. That means I haven't much time to explore on my own yet.

As I'm taking my morning shower I'm pleased to see that my wounded leg looks much better. Where was two days ago a wound is now a new skin. It's still little bit sensitive to touch, but I was expecting much worse after all the walking I did yesterday. That reminds me… I have a lot to do today. First of all I need to buy breakfast somewhere because I'm hungry. Then I want to see as much of Citadel as possible. And last, but not least I need to find a way to do the test. First two won't be a problem, but how can I cheat the test?

I had an idea yesterday, but I just can't remember what it was. One thing's for sure, I'll probably need someone with technical skills. And that's where the quarian I saw yesterday comes in. If I remember correctly most of other aliens consider quarians scum. They don't have their own planet, so they live onboard their ships. Come to think of it that's also probably why they're considered great technicians. It might take a little bit of persuasion skills and credits, but hopefully I'll get him to help me. If not… well there's more aliens out there. I take out some clothes from the closet and I'm ready to go. Almost. I forgot one more thing, my baton. You never know and until I get a gun I'll always carry it with me.

After a bit of wandering around I finally find small, almost empty bistro. I think they weren't expecting a human today (or any time soon) because everyone keep staring at me. I make my way to a table in corner and sit down. Their gazes follow me and when I sit down they keep staring. I can't really blame them, I would do the same. But after it lasts almost ten seconds I can't stand it anymore. "What's up guys?" I ask them trying to sound friendly, but it ends up more hostile. Like if someone flipped a switch they immediately look down to their meals and asari waitress hurries to my table. Wow, I didn't expected this to work. Maybe it helped that there are only five people and none of them is turian. Actually so far only turians have been acting hostile toward me, other races are just… cautions?

"Go…good morning sir," waitress says nervously when she's near my table. She's wearing a green pinafore on top of black clothes. Otherwise she seems slightly scared, but mostly nervous. I think I should be as friendly as possible.

"Hello, "I try to put on my best smile as I talk: "Could you recommend me something good? You know I've never heard of meals like this and I don't want to end up eating some eyeballs or something like that." Oh god, I do this all the time. Every time I'm nervous I'm trying to be funny. Most of the times it doesn't work and it makes me look like an idiot. From the look that asari is giving me, I think this is exactly that kind of situation. Anyway she names me some of her favorite meals that don't involve eyeballs and I chose rakali eggs. I don't have any idea what rakali is, but from what she's told me it's just like scrambled eggs.

**15 minutes later**

Rakali eggs are my favorite food. It may look like a green vomit, but it tastes much better. When I finished my breakfast I started to look for the store I saw yesterday. It's not as easy as I imagined because everything looks the same for me. Thanks to build in mini-map I found in my omni-tool I finally managed to find out where am I. It seems that the store is a couple of floors below me. I stand up near a railing and look down. Another floor is ten feet below me and there are almost no people. I quickly look around me and then jump down. Fall lasts only for a fraction of second, I soften it with a roll and stand up. It seems that only one salarian sitting on a nearby bench noticed me. I wave at him and start to walk to the nearest railing.

Unfortunately other floors are more crowded, so I have to use elevator. Also more people mean more staring. It really starts to bother me because it makes me feel like I'm a stupid animal in a ZOO. Good news is that the store is close now. I can already see the sign, Omni-tools and accessories, this time there's not a quarian, but an asari. I guess it doesn't matter that much. I walk inside and stand next to a cash terminal. Shop is a small room with long desk separating part for customers and employees. There are also showcases with displayed omni-tools. Asari doesn't notice me when I walk in because she's too busy doing something on her omni-tool. I feel a sudden urge to shout something like 'this is a robbery', but before I can make myself look like idiot my brain steps in. So instead I just cough to attract her attention.

Her reaction is hilarious. She immediately looks up startled and when she notices I'm human her eyes widen far more than I thought possible. She makes two quick steps back hitting the wall behind her. It takes all my self-control to not to start laughing. I blink a couple of times and when she remains silent I awkwardly start: "Uh, good morning. I was hoping you can give me a hand with my omni-tool. You see…" I don't even get a chance to finish. She interrupts me talking very fast and silent. Almost like I'm breaking dozens of rules just bz talking to her.

"No, no. Please you must leave. We don't serve humans here." Damn the look she's giving me, like if I came here to kill her. I know that humans are not popular, but still, so far no one refused my credits.

"Miss, please. Calm down I don't want to hurt you." To prove a point I make a few steps back. She detaches from the wall and seems to calm down. Slightly.

"No sir. We really don't serve humans here. My boss hates humans and he's also very strict. Yesterday he fired a quarian just because couple of batarians stole a company omni-tool from him. If he would find out that a human was here, I…I don't want to lose this job please leave." Fuck, damned racists. Ahh, I mean xenophobes. Just because I'm human… I'll have to find another shop. Whatever, fine it's not a big deal after all. I don't stay in the store any longer and walk back outside. After while of searching I manage to find nearby store. It should take me only half an hour to get there. I saw a rapid transit terminal on my way here, so maybe I could use it to spare myself some walking and dumb stares.

Finding the rapid transit station wasn't so hard. Making it work is. There are only a couple of locations and none of them is what I need. Or maybe there is, and I just don't understand how this thing works. It's literally alien to me. I'll have to walk then. I can navigate using the mini-map, so finding my way around is a piece of cake. Anyway I'm still trying to memorize as much of my surroundings as I can, but after few moments I find myself observing clothes of aliens. It's not like in those old movies where they are always wearing extravagant, shiny clothes, although I've seen two or three asaries which did. But most of them seem to like tight dresses with long skirts. Shit, one asari noticed me when I was checking her clothes. She gave me a really dirty look and I'm sure I'm blushing right now. And I wasn't even checking her, but her clothes! Not that she isn't sexy, but… NO, NO I didn't just imagined that!

And it's getting better. I think her boyfriend just arrived. Turian with red face marks in grey armor. Maybe it's just my imagination and they don't know each other. Oh they hugged and now she's just randomly pointing in my direction with angry expression. I don't know, but my luck sucks today, so I walk in to an alley as fast as possible. When no one can see me I start to run and soon I find myself climbing a ladder and in the next minute I'm on the rooftop. Like at my place, rooftops here are also aligned and hidden from the people down. I think it's because architects of this place put all the necessary machinery on roofs. That means that everywhere around me are pipes, metallic boxes, vents,… that sort of things. Real heaven for parkour trainings or moving around unseen.

After twenty minutes I was near the store. I found a ladder and climbed down to another alley. This time I make sure not to stare at any asari with nice… outfit. Oh god I feel like a perv. It seems that my bad luck has run out because I get to the store without accident. Wait a second, isn't that the quarian I saw yesterday? I swiftly sit down on a bench and observe what's going on. He's talking to a volus widely gesticulating, but volus keeps shaking his head and after a few more seconds the quarian leaves, obviously pissed. I don't even think he noticed me coz he's walking away as quickly as possible. For some reason I feel the sudden urge to follow him. I know I should just get to the store and finally make some progress, but I just don't know. Just seconds before I lose sign of quarian my instinct kicks in and I stand up to follow him.

He's not making it very hard for me to follow him. He never looks back and never stops. Soon he walks into a maze of little alleys. After fifteen minutes I'm perfectly lost and I can't hear any of the usual street noise. This part of the Citadel also looks much more different, I think I could call it ghetto without exaggeration. I'm no longer surrounded by polished metal and clean architecture, it's more like service tunnels with rotten pipes, slight hum of machines, dim lights and rusted plating. It's starting to get interesting. Quarian is much tenser and he almost noticed me when he suddenly looked behind. Luckily for me I managed to hide behind a corner. I have to be more careful. Just when I'm about to move up I hear another pair of boots up ahead. I'm not sure if I really heard it, but anyway I slowly peek around the corner. Quarian is just standing on the crossroad of paths in slightly wider area of the tunnels and I think he heard it too.

Just as I'm almost sure it was nothing the quarian hits a floor like a smashed. At the same time another guy suddenly appears behind him and another three come through other paths. They haven't noticed me yet so I can take a good look at them. They have a similar figure as humans, but no hair, four eyes and I'm not even talking about their facial signs. Their race is called batarians and I remember skipping it in the encyclopedia. About that invisibility… I'll come back to that later, now the quarian seems like he needs my help.

"What do we have here? Guys look a suit rat. How about we show him what do we do with suit rats." With that he kicks hard the quarian and after that his friends come closer to join him. Or at least they try to. When they are all facing the opposite direction I quickly get behind them and slam together heads of two that are standing closer to me. It doesn't have the same effect as it has in movies, so they are just dazed not knocked out. The other two immediately turn to me. Their surprised reaction gives me little bit of time, just enough to pull out my baton.

"Get that fucker!" And with that the one on my right throws a punch at my face. I easily duck and slam into him with my shoulder. The impact makes him hit a wall hard and my next baton hit to his neck makes him start choking. All of the sudden I feel like my left shoulder is hit by spark of static electricity. Instinctively I look to the left and notice that the other batarian is shooting at me with a pistol. I completely forgot I have a shield, I mean had. Before I can get my shit together he already gets another three shots in, depleting my shield. Thanks to panic more than anything I grab the first thing I can and put it in front of me. Unlucky for him the closest thing is the choking guy. His friend fires another two shots, but then I finally compose myself and kick my meat shield at him. They collide and together go to the ground. I look around and observe the situation. There are three more fightable opponents, one of them is lying on ground, but the other two are closing in and one of them is pulling something from under his west. At least the quarian had enough brain to run away.

This time I strike first. My first blow goes to the batarian reaching for pistol. As the baton hits him across the face he lets out pained growl and falls down unconscious. His friend sees the opening and tries to punch me to the face. I pull my head back, so he only manages to brush my chin and stamp his feet. I quickly check the armed guy then, just in time to see him getting up. With no time to lose I turn back and grab the hand of my attacker as he tries left hook. Again I put him between pistol and me, sliding the baton under his neck. Meanwhile my shield has recharged, but it doesn't help me much. I'm in a dumb situation, holding a struggling batarian as a meat shield while the other moves left and right trying to get a clean shot. Just when I'm about to risk charging him he becomes surrounded by electric sparks and with yell falls to the ground, again. I kick legs of my meat shield dropping him down and then a strong stamp to the head sends him to dreamland. I look at the shocked batarian to make sure he's down and notice a little movement in a corner. Then a head or helmet better said pops out and after that entire quarian.

"Hey man! Are you all right?" He seems little bit shaken, but doesn't seem to be in a great pain. I saw him before, so I already know what he looks like. He's wearing a red full body protection suit, helmet with blue oval visor and with crimson red hood. What I find more interesting is that he has only three fingers on each hand and two on each leg. Also his legs are more… ah, birdlike shaped? If that makes sense.

"I think so. I hate those batarians, they are scum of the galaxy. … Uh, should we call c-sec or something?" The quarian makes a couple of steps closer to me, but still keeps a good distance between us.

"Well, I don't know if that's a good idea. Take it like this: you're a quarian and I'm a human, so that's not really the best start. Isn't it?" I'm here for one day and I really don't want to make a fuss. Especially with my future colleagues.

"Yeah, yeah right. And thanks for the help, by the way." Funny, every time he says something a blue dot in his breather lights up.

"Same to you. It was starting to get hot," I kneel down next to batarians and begin to search them. I only find handful of credits and two guns. I know that this is not exactly police approach, but I take the credits anyway. I don't know what should I do with guns, so I just jump on them a couple of times until they brake. When I'm done I shift my attention back to quarian that has been looking at me all the time: "I think we should get out of here. They'll wake up any minute and won't be exactly happy."

**A few minutes later**

Quarian is leading me back to the public area and I'm trying to start a conversation with him. I'm only half successful because he's still in shock and seems a little bit scared of me. Not the kind of 'oh my god you're an alien' scared, but something like 'you just took down four guys' scared. I don't like that it makes me feel slightly smug. I managed to get his name out of him Ulan Kalsah nar Hereditas. If I would have name like that I would definitely hate my parents. But who knows maybe that's a popular name among quarians.

"Nice to meet you Ulan. I'm Daniel Stoll." I offer him a hand and he just keeps staring at me. "Like this," I say and before he can protest I grab his elbow and move his hand, so I can shake it. Then I put on my best smile and happily nod. First handshake with alien ever, definitely cool.

Quarian looks at me confused than at his hand confused. At least I think so because it's hard to tell when he wears helmet and full bodysuit. "Uh, thanks? What does it mean?"

Well, how to explain a handshake? "It's a gesture we use when meeting someone new or to greet someone. Anyway what were you doing here in the first place? I mean dim lights, narrow tunnels, place like this literally screams for trouble."

Oh fuck, I shouldn't asked. He probably lives there. "I…I just like to wander in these tunnels. No bosh'tets from c-sec and quarians aren't very welcome on the Citadel anyway." Fuh, at least I don't get to hear a sob story.

"Yeah because everyone here love humans. But there ain't shit we can do about it." That gets a small laugh out of him and at the same time we leave the maintenance tunnels.

"You're right. Well, it was nice to meet you and thanks again for help. I should go now." With that he turns on a heel and starts walking away. I can't let him leave like that I have yet to ask him a couple of questions.

"Wait a second! I just remembered I saw you in the omni-tool store yesterday. See I just got mine and I could use some help."

He doesn't even slow down and I have to catch up to him to hear his answer. "I don't work there anymore, but I'm sure they can help you."

"Yeah that's what I thought too, but apparently they don't do business with humans." He looks at me and slows down a little.

"Makes sense. Old Valar hates humans." He rubs the side of his helmet for a while and then finally agrees to help me.

"Thank you and don't worry you'll make a couple of credits." I'm literally bouncing with happiness right now. Well at least inside my head. After we find a bench I can finally start to ask.

"Ok, so I heard there are these combat apps for omni-tool. What can you tell me about them?" When I ask the question I expect a short, brief answer. Instead he starts rambling about all kinds of them, what are they used for and blah, blah, blah. The point is that I can buy them in stores and then I have to train using them. Also each omni-tool is compatible with only one kind of apps. Like that batarian, he used cloak, so his omni-tool can also handle hacks and damping.

"Thou I don't understand where did that batarian get his hands on tactical cloak. It's just a prototype unusable in real fight. He was lucky it didn't just shock him when he turned it on. Because that's what happens in most cases." I admit that what is known about quarians is absolutely true. They are the best technicians. Or more specifically this guy is. I don't understand half things he says, but it sounds very professional. From combat apps we get to medi-gel dispersion and somehow we ended up at advanced programing.

"Hey, hey man stop it. I think I really don't need to know how to program a robot. And by the way why did they fire you? You are the best technician I've ever met." I already know why, but I want to hear his version.

Come to think of it, it wasn't probably the best idea to ask. I can feel him tense and hesitate, so I quickly add: "But if it's private that's okay. I don't need to know it."

The silence last for a couple of more seconds and then he shakes his head. "It's Valar's fault. He gave me this crappy omni-tool, at least ten years old and yesterday it broke. As I know that little bosh'tet he would run straight to c-sec with it. So I fabricated some story that someone stole it. He fired me anyway, but at least I don't have problems with c-sec. When I came here a few months back they closed me to a holding cell. I spend three weeks there! Bosh'tets all of them."

Shit. Well, now is as good time as ever. "You know Ulan, I have one more question."

"Ask away."

"I'm supposed to take some tests in two days and I just can't learn everything in time. Is there a way to uh… help myself somehow?" Smooth. With luck there will be an easy app for omni-tool that will help me.

"Cheating? I'm sorry, but I don't know of any way how to do it. There are some strict regulations and high penalties for creators of these apps. That means there's only few of them and each one is easily ascertainable by another omni-tool. But maybe if you planted a virus in database, but that's a bit risky. You'd need a good virus, but that's not really a problem. I can help with that. Real problem is getting it into the database. You'd have to manually upload it to the terminal before the test and then activate it during the actual test. This way it might be possible."

That's …possible. Highly risky, but possible. "So I just get to the terminal and upload the virus that's all?"

"Yes, that's it. As I said I can help you with the virus. But are you sure about that?" I'm kind of surprised how easy it was. He doesn't even gives me a lecture about it being illegal or something like that and I think I can get to that terminal. If I find out where it is, lol.

"Yes. How much do you charge?" My bet is 4000 credits.

"You may have saved my life today, so you'll get a discount. You'll have to tell me about the test thou. I need as much info as possible to make it work."

This will be interesting: "Uhhh, the test will be for c-sec council laws. I want to be a detective." I'm sure that behind the visor Ulah just facepalmed.

**Author note:**

**Hey guys thank you for reading this. I would like to ask you to REWIEV. Please, I don't know what do you like and what I do wrong. I really want to improve so just a couple of words please. And now when my pleading is finally over: I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


End file.
